


Quarantine Kink collection

by Beelzeneth



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Adult baby, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Corporal Punishment, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Little Space, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Petplay, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators, paddles, squirting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: I'm bored and horny so here is a collection of smut and kink oneshots.Henry Catches you watching porn and quickly discovers you both share many kinks.Originally from my tumblr.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Kal-El (Henry Cavill's Dog), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter One- Quarantine kind conversations

This was hell..you decided..absolute hell you were stuck indoors on lock-down, now usually you didn’t mind being stuck home with Henry ,honestly you preferd it but you normally found yourself tangled between the sheets or watching tv. Then again normally when Henry was home it was a break from filming and he had nothing to do but this time Henry had been down in the gym everyday keeping up his work out routine making use of his new glute drive or as you had dubbed it ‘teasing thrust machine’. You could understand in some ways he wanted to make sure that he was still in shape for season two of the witcher when ever that was going to start. But you were bored Henry had chuckled saying he would play with you after his work out….which you knew would last most of the day, you had been watching him earlier but got kicked out for 'pOuTiNg LiKe A SpOiLt BrAt’..you had bristled at him when he called you that..you wasn’t a brat..you were a good girl, most of the time. Ok so you’ll admit you had been sulking a little jealous of the equipment I mean the only thing that man should be thrusting was you and he had brushed you off then the little shit started teasing you with unnecessary grunts groans and a wink as he worked out.Bastard. You huffed kicking at the mattress below you growling and pouting in a small tantrum 'twelve weeks, twelve fucking weeks of staying inside what the fuck are you supposed to do for twelve weeks? that’s like quarter of the year!’ you was one of the 1.5 million who had to stay indoors for twelve weeks due to your diamond blackfan anaemia which is basically anaemia caused by bone marrow failure as a result you was on a corticosteroid that surpressed your immune system…Yay you just hoped that your blood count doesn’t drop to far it’d just be your luck to need a transfusion and catch this fucking thing in hospital. Tv was a no go every channel reminding you of the virus with the latest bullshit statistics and politicians giving the same ’ we followed expert advice’ reply to every question disregarding state that the nhs has found itself in. But this was driving you crazy just the idea of being stuck here for three months didn’t sit well with you. You sighed rolling over on your back on the bed spread eagle in one of Henry’s tshirts tho tight on him you drowned in it. You could hardly believe how bored you was there was so much you could do in this house yet you just stayed there staring at the ceiling. You huffed again looking around the room your eyes locked on your little red bag stuffed haphazardly between the bed and side table, you smiled slyly you knew he wouldn’t be pleased but he was preoccupied and wouldn’t even know, its not like he was going to be finished anytime soon and you could always have a shower afterwards. Slowly you crept up the bed towards your naughty little bag of goodies. You had made full use of the valentines day sales in February and bought some new toys online intending on using them whilst Henry was away filming, however there was still a few you hadn’t yet tried. You pulled the 'makeup’ bag from beside the bed dumping it on the pillow on your side of the bed and got up closing the door grabbing your tablet from the dresser. If you was going to do it might as well do it properly already knowing what you was going to watch opening an incognito tab going straight to your favorite video which wasn’t actually a video, it was an 'erotic audio for women’ you didn’t really want to see some women ooing and ahing rolling their eyes to the back of their head like some fucking exorcism video as they got plowed by some stick figure 'stud’. You settled on the bed near the head board unzipping your little treat bag pulling out your new fully charged mini vibrator with tiny flicking rabbit ears sprouting from it . Quickly getting to work you dragged it softly between your folds laying back with your knees up spread, letting yourself get lost in your fantasy one that you hadn’t dared let Henry know, it was too early in your relationship to be going into kinks yet especially yours , you was still coming to terms with them yourself let alone letting him know ,hell he would probably run for the hills. No instead you let your mind wander images of Henry teasing you,praising you how he’d call you a good girl before caging you underneath his huge form asking if you was going to be still for daddy. Fuck. You twitched hips jerking lightly you bit your lip and lowered a hand to your lips pulling them apart running the toy to your opening teasing yourself into wetting the toy with your arousal then bringing it back towards your clit as the deep voice on the audio spoke low commands ordering his babygirl what to do. You shivered as you fell into a slow rhythm of circles on your clit before flicking on the vibrator gasping loud as the ears came to life trapping your swollen clit between them. Oh yes this was money well spent you summarized when you unconsciously curled your toes digging your feet into the bed below trying to keep yourself still determined not to pull the toy away from your throbbing clit as your pussy came to life ,muscles rippling and clenching begging to be filled,you gyrated moaning out as your legs tensed turning up the vibrator you bucked as the voice on the audio praised you growling out just what they were going to forced your body into. You threw your head back as you slowly inserted the small length into you a tiny stretch nothing like Henry but still pleasurable with the tip angled slightly towards your gspot lightly grazing it , you cried out as you rocked the toy side to side within you rubbing it harshly across your gspot forcing shock waves of pleasure through you as your tummy tightened. So lost in your own fantasies you fail to notice the door open quietly. You moaned loud finding that perfect rhythm obeying the audios instructions. Flicking it up a notch determined to force yourself to cum you let out a sharp squeal as the new intensity almost burned your clit, the little pain sent you over the edge your whole body shuddered as your back almost cramped as it arched your hips wriggling into the small powerful device ,you bit your lip trying to be quiet as your hand let go of the toy hovering uselessly between your legs as you jerked against it still having waves of your climax wash over you as the toy abused your almost raw clit. Not able to take anymore you swore as your fingers searched blindly for the toy wanting to turn it off before you got to tender. You screamed snapping open your eyes as you grabbed a hot wrist instead. Mortified you stared at Henry making to move away Your squeak of surprise became a high keen as the vibrator shifted when you tried jerking away throwing your head back as another onslaught of pleasure overcame you, some how your humiliation of being caught made it more intense as you release over the still vibrating toy swearing loud. You couldn’t believe he had caught you,he was hovering over your form one hand moved grasping the toy between your still quivering thighs twisting it slowly forcing you to buck you clit twitching as the flicking ears moved slightly. His eyes were dark and he had a wicked grin.

“I thought I’d told you to wait? I wasn’t going to be long” his deep voice brought you out of your shock. You quickly made a move for the vibrator wanting to pull it out and hide under the covers.You mewled as he batted your hand away holding down the button stopping the assault on your clit, having sex with him was one thing but this was the first time he’d caught you masturbating and you was extremely embarrassed thankful that the short video had finished, thank god for small mercies. Your eyes widened and you quickly flipped the tablet cover shut putting it to sleep desperate to hide your kink. You flushed as he raised an eyebrow at you still amused then without warning he pulled out your new vibrator making a fuss over the now soaked rubber.

“Oh darling…look at all of that hm? Its dripping on the covers, such a messy girl” he said shaking his head a little tutting you watched embarrassed as he let it drop to the bed your arousal forming a small wet puddle beneath it. He crawled up the bed stretching out beside you and snatched your tablet from you.

“Oh my god Henry no!” you slapped your hand on it trying to tug it back panicked desperate to hide the video from him not ready to explain to him, he chuckled prying your fingers off and easily wrestled your arms into one hand holding them away from himself pinning you with his body weight ready to snoop at your open tab.

“You know I have always wondered what little kinks you have babe” he said flipping it open, you struggled against him

“Henry love please don’t!” but it was to lat he had already begun to scroll threw the page clicking back a page looking at exactly what you had searched tucked your head into your chest feeling even worse then you did before. He was quiet for a moment ,you held your breath waiting for him to make fun of you but he didn’t instead he closed the tablet again sliding it across the bed and tugged you beneath him growling.

“Fuck I should have known, shit babe you might just be the perfect woman for me” he grunted pushing his bulge against your still sensitive clit ignoring the damp patch you made on his bottoms you yelped jumping away only to be dragged back down onto him he found your neck quickly suckling at it kissing and biting.

“So tell me what other little secrets does my baby girl have?” You shivered relishing in being called his baby girl he groaned rocking into you.

“Hm? You know if you don’t tell daddy what you want he cant provide it,come on baby girl tell me, I want to know everything” he grunted you moaned out as he tugged his tshirt off of you leaving you bare below him.

“P-pleease please I want you” you made to wriggle your hands out of his grasp but he just pulled them to his mouth laying a delicate kiss on your palm. Whimpering you pouted at his devilish smile.

“Ah ah you should ask daddy nicely” you flushed gasping at him “I-I but you and I’m not sure-are you sure Henry I don’t want to force anything if your not comfortable-” he smirked at you enjoying just how cute you was stuttering over your words, it was so unlike you normally you were blunt and to the point, his grin widened and he leant in close running his nose along the new bite mark adorning your neck before whispering hotly into your ear

“Now now baby girl this is perfect i always fantasized about you being daddies little girl, letting me take care of you..why don’t you tell daddy what you want ask nicely and I might just reward you” you trembled feeling your inner walls clamp tight you let out a breathy moan still uncertain of yourself he encouraged you again

“come on baby, if you don’t ask you wont get tell me.. tell daddy what you want”

“I-I want t-to play daddy please? Please play with me I'v been a good girl” he chuckled sucking your earlobe into his mouth running his teeth across it then pulled back looking you in the eye

“Good? Oh baby I dont think so” you whined at him pouting tugging on your hands grinding your his on his bulge making him hiss he just squinted stareing down at you as you argued in a high whining voice

“Yes I haaaave I left you alone when you told me tooo don’t be mean” he tutted tilting his head looking at you from the top of his eyes unconvinced

“And why did daddy have to make you leave the gym hm?” You stuck out your bottom lip pouting kicking your little feet at the bed he smiled at that knowing full well you was giving into one of your fantasies, unknowingly giving him one of his he felt excitement bubble in his chest knowing that he was going to enjoy himself, brat taming it seems was something you both had in common. He struck your hip lightly making you gasp and squirm beneath him

“Don’t be such a brat” he growled out at you, his stern voice made you pause a little before you grunted at him facing away from him nose in the air.

“Im not a brat” He chuckled sitting up using his thick thighs to keep your legs spread for him releasing your hands crossing his arms at you unconvinced.

“Oh really? So you wasn’t pouting down stairs? And I didn’t just find you up here trying to fuck yourself silly out of spite? because daddy told you to wait? And you didn’t just kick your legs at me? Hm? if you were standing I’d bet you would have stomped a tiny foot Oh no baby girl you are definitely being a little brat” you blinked at him innocently he just tilted his head at you. The reached over you grasping your small bag you gasped he wouldn’t…he fucking would"No henRY- ouch!“ He fixed you with a small spank to your inner thigh holding your embarrassing private bag up in one hand.

"Oh no little girl you dont say no to me…. now lets see what we have hear…. oh my I knew you had some toys stashed somewhere but baby theres quite a bit in here isn’t there” he shook the bag slightly making the contents rattle a little you flushed panicking a little not wanting him to judge you, but so far he had seemed to be on board. He unzipped the bag going still at what laid inside, you cringed covering your face with your hands hiding feeling him stare at the top of your head you refused to look at him, in doing so you missed the grin that had formed as he noted what was inside. Slowly one by one he began removing things his grin getting wider with each toy as he place them on the bed beside you, You snuck peaks at him as he pulled them out. First was a set of four pink leather cuffs with frills on each a big lobster claw on each to connect them as you see fit at the moment they was connected in a pair designed to cuff your wrists to your ankles holding your knees bent and spread they looked secure, you doubted they would actually hold you properly then was your wand vibrator a pastel blue this was followed by two more vibrators one just some rabbit ears on their own the other a red dildo that was a little larger than the one Henry had caught you with he held it up to you looking sympathetic

“oh baby no wonder your so desperate when i come home…this is the biggest you have? my poor baby don’t worry daddy will think of something to help you when he is away” you blushed as he spoke he gave you a smug smile then continued routing threw the bag, an o ring gag and ball gag then what you had really dreaded him seeing your new paci-gag the pink leather was decorated with small jewles here and there, it was something you’d always wanted to try and in the sale you’d thought what the hell and got one. he held the paci-gag in his hand blinking at you"now this is very cute, but I’m not sure if we should play with this today, maybe you can ware it tomorrow for me in the gym when I’m working out" you closed your eyes groaning but at the same time you shivered in anticipation the thought of him gagging you and forcing you to sit and watch him work out was both cruel and delicious. He placed it back and unbuckled the cuffs with deft fingers stroking the soft padded insides making sure they would be soft enough running his thumb across it. Your eyes snapped open flinching as you felt him slip one around your ankle buckling it tight before slipping the top of his pinky underneath it

“Henry what are-” he gave you a heated look making you clench and whimper shrinking into your shoulders a bit.

“Ah ah don’t start young lady, its daddys turn to play and he want’s to play with your new toys now stay still” you squirmed a little still uncomfortable but you let him carry on until your arms were pulled down your sides attached to your ankles knees bent high and pulled apart you quivered thrilled and frightened all in one, he sat back again admiring his work also wanting you to get used to it…..He could defiantly get used to you like this his mind already creating a shopping list… tho he wasn’t sure if a sex shop was considered as essential but fuck if he wasn’t going to check online to see if anything could be delivered,he was ecstatic that you was a secret baby girl and couldn’t wait to treat you like one, he smiled as you tested your new bonds uncertain eyes darting back to him every so often finally you pouted a little huffing.. you didn’t look impressed and he regarded you carefully

“I can’t get out of 'em” he through his head back laughing loud so that was the problem? you thought you’d wriggle free and it turns out you really was at his mercy, it was clear that you thought you would be topping from the bottom Henry on the other hand had other ideas

“I think that’s the point baby girl” he said running a large hands along your thighs pressing them apart slightly his heated skin warmed you casting goosebumps on your flesh you wriggled again

“I thought I could get out…but I really don’t think I can” he leant over between your spread thighs meeting your lips sucking them lightly before kissing you encouraging you to open your mouth for him you did letting him in, his tongue licked at yours coaxing it out to play twisting and tasting passionately tilting his head kissing you rougher and deeper making you moan melting into him then he pulled back you tried to follow lifting your hands to catch him, to bring him back you whined trying to fight the cuffs wanting to touch him. He chuckled at that placing a hand on each thigh massaging the insides slowly kneading the muscles with his fingers.

“I think they will work perfectly don’t you? I didn’t do them to tight did I?” You shook your head before trying to twist your hand free again growling now realizing the down side to the small restraints you wanted to touch him, kiss lick and bite at him… especially bite in that moment when he was sitting back watching you in a smug amusement. You felt giddy with excitement just laying here spread open knowing that there really was nothing you could do to stop him made your tummy flutter feeling your clit throb erratically at the mere thought of being at his mercy. You relaxed a little you couldn’t help wriggling now and then trying to free your wrists on impulse he shook his head at you.

“Oh honey your not getting out of those until I say but before we move on your word is going to be cherries you know what that means?” You blinked at him and nodded slowly he looked at you waiting for you to agree verbally

“S-safe word?” He nodded eyes lighting up knowing now that you knew more about this then you was letting on, he turned his gaze back to your half empty bag

“Now lets see what else should we play with today? I don’t think we will use gags today…will make use of them tomorrow I think” He said moving the remaining items in your bag about he smiled then you watched as his hand pulled out a slim jeweled butt plug still in its packaging he quickly rid it of the bag twisting it to the light letting the gem catch the light making it flicker onto the ceiling

“Oh look princess isn’t this pretty? Don’t you think it would look cute in your little bottom? I know I do and you haven’t used it yet” he stated happily you squirmed pulling at your cuffs again feeling nervous

“Have you ever used one before baby girl?” he asked noting your unsure expression you shook your head a little . you had never used one before you tried to convince yourself you got it on a whim but you was actually curious he brought the slim purple plug to your pussy coating it in your arousal you flinched as he directed it down to your pucker

“D-daddy?” unconsciously trying to wiggle away making him hold you still with one hand on your tummy

“Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you I promise now take a deep breath baby its ok that’s it good girl, your being so good for me, my special little princess” you did as you was told on auto pilot warmth bubbled in your chest at his praise. Taking a deep breath in when he bent over your vulnerable form again this time kissing your cheek one hand between your legs tweaking your clit then rubbing your opening tracing circles with your wetness the other holding the plug firm against you he rested his head next to yours whispering

“Now out and push with your bottom good girl, so good for daddy hm?” you tried breathing slow pushing with your bottom but you hissed out your breath sharply when he pressed the plug into you stretching,you whined a little as it stung when the largest part pushed past the ring of tight muscle you tried to push it back out yelping as he pushed past finally then you felt a small popping feeling as your ass hugged the plug tightly holding it securly in your bottom

“Ah! Fuck…Oohh shit that’s weird” you panted feeling full as the plug pressed against your insides in a strange pressure he kissed you again tapping the jewel on the small plug

“Such a good girl look at how pretty you are! you took that much better than I thought especially for your first time,I must warn you that I will be getting a set of these for you some will be for play like now and others will be for a naughty little girl who needs to remember to mind her daddy” you twitched moaning imagining being punished with a larger plug when he was unhappy with you

“Oh you like the idea of that I see? the idea of me putting you in the corner with a well spanked plugged bottom? even better if the pug is keeping it full of daddies cum?” gasped at the thought twitching you had no idea just where all this dirty talk was coming from but it was driving you crazy you rocked a little feeling your throbbing walls contracting left disappointed when you was left empty you winced trying not to move so much as your ass felt… strange, tight you wasn’t sure clenching and unclenching you moaned tilting your hips down almost trying to escape the uncomfortable yet fulfilling stretch. You whined withering still tugging your wrists. He moved closer fingers grazing your pussy lightly tapping and flicking at your clit toying with the red sensitive bud, you arched as high as you could trying to rock into him gasping feeling the plug touch something deep with in you

“Ah! ohnonono! I don’t-daddy? Whats going-ugh!” You squeezed your eyes shut at the feeling your pussy weep onto him he pinched your clit at the base before rolling it around in his fingers tightly, you cried out feeling the warmth of his skin tugging and twisting at you panting shallow breaths

“Ah oh GOD da-daddy please I’m sorry I FUCK! I didn’t mean to be a brat Ple-please!"you begged squirming around as much as you could. Feeling your body shiver as your pussy wept onto the bed below wetting your ass as it ran down in a steady stream he continued toying with you building you up towards a slow but incredible climax, being so vulnerable was giving you a brand new high feeling yourself get hotter as liquid heat raced through you rocking lightly against his fingers chasing your orgasm wanting him to hurry up… you wasn’t one for edging you wanted to get this show on the road, wanting to feel him brutalize your insides with his cock whilst calling you his good girl, wanting him to choke you whilst praising you for be so sweet for him. Your thoughts were cut off as he began growling into your ear as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge

"I know…. I know baby…. you just cant help it can you? So needy and wet for me… but you should have waited for me shouldn’t you? You should have waited for daddy but no you wanted to be a brat, you wanted me to find you up here with your toys Didn’t you? Well what ever my princess wants she gets you want to cum?…I can tell by your little whimpers..don’t worry baby daddy will make you cum heh..I’m going to make you cum until you cry and even then I might not stop, no I might just carry on and fuck you until I think you’ve got exactly what you deserve for being a horny little brat, fuck you until your little pink pussy is red ,sore, swollen and messy with daddies cum” You whimpered as he growled out his words and placed one thick finger at your entrance before plunging it in rubbing around your walls you yelped as he pushed down massaging the thin wall separating him from the plug wedged in your ass you bucked crying out loud widening your thighs as his large digit ran across the bulge of rubber, you cried rearing up shaking as you came over him panting trying to kick your bound legs he chuckled still knuckle deep

“Oh baby that was quick…. you know good girls say thank you we shouldn’t forget our manners now should we?” you groaned feebly

“Th-thank you daddy….Thank you oh god no no more please” he tutted shaking his head a little and pulled back starting a slow rhythm finger fucking you curling down to run the tip of his finger around the plug. He slid to the side slightly trapping on of your knees between his thrusting vigorously into you using his strength to rock your body along the bed adding a second finger as he went. You grunted and yelped at him as he began moving faster scissoring the fingers stretching your still shaking muscles as he went deeper trying to massage every spot he could find. You froze tensing as he lifted his thumb rolling it around your clit in harsh strokes, your breath caught in your throat clenching and squeezing his fingers you moaned throwing your head back mouth open letting out loud lewd noises the sound of his fingers dragging in and out of you with wet slapping sounds.

“Oh god that’s it baby, yes good girl are you gonna cum? Huh? you want to cum for daddy? Don’t you? Fuck that’s it good girl are you ready princess daddy wants you to cum all over his fingers again baby can you do that for daddy?” You body trembled and you shook violently as you felt yourself try to grind down on him reaching your third orgasm of the night quicker than the ones before, a slight twist of his wrist was all it took hitting that soft spot inside of you making you cum screaming arching and withering below him you tried closing your leg on impulse it was too much! but the cuffs held strong making you wail as you was still held open for him unable to avoid him, he didn’t let up pressing his fingers harder against your spot forcing your pussy to spasm again flooding over his fingers once more so intense it was almost painful you tightened around his fingers forcing them still enduring the longest orgasm of your life, you could barely breath through your moaning and panting.

“No nononono! I cant please I need a break PLEASE PLEASE!” He pulled his hand back showing some mercy and watched you go lax humming as your body trembled in the aftermath, dazed looking through half lidded eyes at him. You was greeted with a cheeky smile

“Oh princess that was so cute…but you did forget to say thank you I suppose I could let you off for the way you were whimpering and trying to rock onto my fingers so sweetly, heh you didn’t know of you wanted more or wanted me to stop did you? tho that only makes three tonight and your not crying yet” He teased licking his lips taking in just how flushed and sated you looked. It wasn’t enough. You just laid there panting trying to calm down completely exhausted, and you hadn’t even had sex yet he was still just playing enjoying himself.

“I-I need a nap, or a break something fuck” he grinned showing off his prefect teeth reaching slowly for your wand

“Oh baby girl no what did I say?” You lifted your head not trusting his sly voice, your eyes widened and you wriggled desperately to get away shaking your head as he brought the wand towards your tender clit your insides still contracting from the powerful climax’s he had pulled form you

“No nono daddy not yet please Im not ready-I cant daddy noOOAH!” you tried to plead with him but to no avail squealing when he flicked on the wand powerful vibrations tickled your engorged clit and labia making you tense fighting your bonds having the opposite effect as the tugging on your wrists just widened your leg revealing more of your sore clit to the offending rubber

“Ohh yes baby girl I told you your going to cum until you cry and I meant it” he growled as you screamed out, still far to sensitive to handle the torturous wand yelping when he laughed flicking it higher. Unable to hold back as another climax tore through you this time was different you felt a strong gush of wetness leave you for a second you though you’d pissed yourself but no you had infact just squirted for the first time in your life you looked at him gobsmacked weeping as one last stream of cum gushed from you making you wail twitching and rocking against the wand shaking your head vigorously embarrassed by what had happened wanting him to stop but at the same time wanting more. He pulled it away leaving you to heave deep breaths weeping quietly

“Fucking hell baby I didn’t know you could do that…..again I want to see it again” he grunted looking like a man possessed caging you below him as he reattached the wand to your pussy this time rolling it in tight small circles pupils blown wide as he watched you intent on getting you to squirt a second time you withered arching and tensing your stomach clenched tight and you jolted as he flicked up another setting

“No no I cant FUCK!” You cried low and loud

“That’s it baby one more, just one more and then I will fuck you, doesn’t that sound nice? I will fuck you nice and deep and full” you moaned grunting out protests biting your lip trying to keep quiet, he wasn’t having that quickly moving his hand to your opening rubbing it lightly forcing you to clench you cried fat tears rolling down your face you blinked sniffling trying to arch away from him crying out in a hoarse

“Open your eyes little one…look at me that’s it oh such a good girl you want it? You want to cum again for daddy?of course you do now cum!” You looked at him watching threw blurry eyes as he praised you, screeching and thrashing around as he forced that rubber band to snap again as you released again one long stream of hot cum washing over the evil toy. You panted gasping aching a tired he put the wand back in your bag. He returned between your legs tugging on your plug lightly then eased it from you, hissing sharply as it stung as it breached your pucker again he placed that back in your bag opting to wipe them down later. You whimpered tears still streaming down your face as he slowly unbuckled your wrists and ankles pulling your legs to lie flat against the bed rubbing away the ache you sighed as his hot hands massaged the ache away watching as he pulled his clothes off slowly winking at you teasing as he revealed himself to you slowly stripping down to nothing before kneeling on the bed kissing his way up from your ankle swapping legs lathering them with soothing licks and sweet kisses.

“God I love you woman, your just to perfect, I’m so proud of you love” he muttered running his hands in soothing circles on your tummy moving them down to your knees pulling you down the bed you cringed as your embarrassingly huge wet patch was now at your back. You blushed as he kissed you again slow and hot this time wrapping your arms around his neck deepening it he grunted hoisting your heat to his erection, skimming it across your slit teasingly before settling it at your opening you pulled back quivering “Fuck your so hot baby girl” you moaned at him tilting your hips trying to engulf him smiling sweetly at his gasp. Without wasting anymore time he pushed forward embedding himself fully you gasped swearing as he grit his teeth no matter how many times he fucked you open he was always amazed at how tight you was. You hissed enjoying the slight pain that always came with him.

“Sh-shit Henry fuck, that’s so good hah fuck” he placed his forehead against yours closing his eyes tight locking his jaw loosing himself ,this has got to be what heaven felt like nothing could compare to your hot walls coiling tightly around him he pulled back before plowing back into you his cock rubbing across your insides teasing every nerve inside of you caressing your depths unlike any toy ever could you moaned trying to rock with him groaning in frustration when you couldn’t quite match his movements, he chuckled tilting his head kissing you again sweetly before raising himself on his arms above you

“Aw baby your just to tired aren’t you? stay still let me do it” you nodded balling your hands into fists hugging him feeling his back muscles work as he started a fast deep pace hitting your cervix with every thrust of his hips you mewled widening your legs lifting them high on his hips opening your eyes looking down watching as his perfect abs contracted with each brutal pound of his hips, he foĺlowed your gaze smirking smugly feeling the way your body tensed below him.

“That’s it baby look at how well your taking me, how hungry that little pussy is swallowing me whole even when it hurts” he thrust harder holding still a few seconds against your cervix making you grunt uncomfortably before he resumed his pace holding below your knees pushing them beside your torso tilting you up the new angle meant he was dragging the tip of his cock along your most sensitive spot inside of you you kicked your legs out a little squealing high as he continued to batter your insides.

“Ah oh fuck ‘Im gonna cum again, shit Henry fuck I cant stop it” he grunted loud with each thrust growling low in his chest as your pussy tried to trap him inside with all its might trying to milk him for all his worth he lost him self hanging his head fucking you harder then ever before unable to hold back as he chased his own end

“Good I don’t want you to now cum one last time NOW!. AH AH FUCK OH SHIT YES” you cried out as his hips stuttered forcing you to release around him as he fucked his cum into you, painting your insides with his seed groaning loud trying to prolong your orgasms by thrusting against your twitching walls grinding on your sore clit then gasping for breath he chuckled low making you twitch around him. Collapsing on top of you leaving open mouthed kisses and soft bites on your neck.

“I love you so much…so so much” It wasn’t long before he rolled off of you knowing he was to heavy for you swapping positions holding you on top of him feeling his cum leaking from you he smiled kissing your damp hair.

“So I think its safe to say that we both enjoyed that,I never thought you’d be a baby girl tho, but the signs were all there I should have known the way you keep yourself fully bare, your lama teddy on the bed, don’t think I haven’t caught you cuddling them and your collection of cute oneies, it all makes sens” you grunted softly going a little red

“Y-you don’t think its weird do you?”

“I think its just about the sexiest thing I’ve ever fantasized about, now that I’ve fucked my very own baby girl I don’t see my self stopping anytime soon. What else are you into, ever thought of pet play always wanted to try that.” You lifted your head shocked

“Really? You don’t think I’m a freak?” He laughed hugging you tight kissing your head

“No not at all in case you didn’t notice I may have a slight daddy kink and size kink and spanking kink fuck I just about want to try everything with you, now like I was saying pet play? Yes or no?” You blushed pulling away from him opening your bed side draw his jaw dropped when you showed him your fluffy kitty ear hair clips and small choker with a bell on it. He smiled wide before pouncing on you pinning you beneath him kissing you

“Fuck my very own sex kitten, here all this time? You sneaky little girl what else have you been hiding?” You giggled at him shrugging

“Nothing that’s it, I-I like other things to but haven’t got anything for it. I thought you’d be put off so I couldn’t risk you finding it and didn’t want to talk about it I was embarrassed.” He tilted his head at you

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about love, you enjoy kinky sex so what your not the only one I do to, I enjoy dominating my partner pet play daddy kink, slave and master you name it anything like that, anything where Im in control, I love being bigger and stronger than you being able to just man handle you.” you tilted your head a little

“Soo roleplay? like teacher student or boss and sectary….in the study or something…. and maybe spanking me when I’m bad? I mean just saying now you can spank me anytime” you twiddled your thumbs as you asked blushing letting out a few more of your fantasies

“Defiantly all of the above but I think you may regret telling me I can put you over my knee when you deserve it..but no being naughty just to get one you hear me little girl? you don’t have to bad be to get a spanking if you want one you can just ask…. but in all honestly one of my biggest kinks is squirting I found that embarrassing but when you did….oh fuck knowing I did that to you I couldn’t get enough, just wanted to see it again and again…. but honestly my most embarrassing kink is well… I’ve always…shit this is quite difficult actually” he stuttered rolling off of you sitting up smoothing over his hair you sat up placing the ears and collar on the bed before placing a hand on his thigh.

“You can tell me, we can try anything once to see if it fits us both” you encouraged lightly he sighed blushing a little before continuing.

“well I’ve always kind of wanted to fuck someone in character” you blinked at him slowly not really seeing the problem

“Hold on… you mean to tell me that I’ve fantasied about getting railed by August walker and all I had to do was ask? How fucking dare you keep that from me you little shit” you scolded slapping his chest lightly his face was comical it was very rare to catch him off guard but by the look of shock on his face you knew you’d done just that.

“S-seriously? You wont mind doing that? you wont find it strange or anything?” You scoffed

“Fuck no, why the hell do you think I’m on tumblr?! ninety percent of the time Im reading about you in some way shape or form. I do have two conditions tho ,first you can fuck me in what ever character you want when ever you want just give me a little heads up so I know if I’m dealing with a scary Marshall or sweet Clark and two when you finish filming witcher get your ass home as Geralt and fuck the living day lights out of me deal?” You held out a hand he looked at it then saluted"Yes mam" before throwing himself at you

“GOD I knew you was the one for me” you squealed giggling as he tickled you with kisses soon you both got up stripping the damp bed you blushed seeing just how much mess you had made

“Don’t worry babe I will get some towels specifically for this type of thing, maybe microfiber they might not chafe when I’m fucking you, after all now I know your a little squirter its my new goal in sex, orgasms are good but I wont be happy until you’ve gushed all over our bed, hell I’m gonna find a way to make you squirt on my cock” you groaned covering your hot cheeks making him laugh.

“Lets not and say we did?” You answered he shook his head lowering his face to your ear grunting into it

“Well kitten we have got twelve weeks together lets not waste them might as well learn a few new tricks any way where did you get all of that stuff?” You groaned smiling as you got up again ready to tidy up.

“Bondara I think”

“Are they still delivering through this pandemic” you pulled on Henry’s tshirt bundling the sheets in the laundry basket

“I’m not sure I will have to check-hey what are you doing?” you quickly stepped up behind him as he sat on your tablet going on to bondara

“Holy shit they are!? ok babe lets do this so plugs, yep oh look this set has heart jewels on them add to cart… oh here look if I spend forty five pounds I get a free dildo worth one hundred pounds now lets see paddles oh I wonder if they have that clone a willy kit that would be good for you when I’m away….. what type of paddle to you want babe? never mind it doesn’t matter you wont like it anyway it will be for when your naughty anyway” you froze watching as an amused Henry sat on the bed happily scrolling through the site maybe this quarantine shit wont be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter Two- A man and his cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both explore pet play.

You lounged across the sofa in your hello kitty onesie playing your xbox, you’d gotten Jurassic world evolution and was currently snickering letting your t-rex run around eating people. Henry was upstairs you could hear him moving around in the study. The door bell went off you quickly got up wrestling kal out of the way to answer it hearing the post man call out he had left it on the bin you thanked him bringing the large box inside with a few letters piled on top. Not thinking anything of it you brought the post in kicking the door shut behind you.

“Babe what the fuck?” You froze not sure at first what you’d done wrong

“Shit hands! hands! sanitize them quick! we cant take chances! Your not supposed to answer the door I’ve told you that! Were in London! For Christ sake” He said rushing to you snatching the post handing you the sanitizer that sat on the table by the door. You shook your head quickly rubbing the sanitizer over your hands letting it soak in as Henry shook his head at you watching closely.

“Sorry, sorry I forgot” he sighed since receiving your official ‘shielding’ letter from the government Henry had been a little mother hen….papa bear? Either way he was on edge hounding you about keeping your hands clean not touching anything that could possibly be infected or letting anyone other than himself with in 6ft of you. He even made you take your temperature each day with good reason tho your heart clenched things were getting bad the infection and death rates climbing each day ,there was rumors that the UK was on the course to being just like Italy and Spain. In a way his worrying was your fault when the letter came through Henry had freaked out a bit, it hit him hard when he realized it wasn’t just speculation it was a fact that if you caught this thing it would most likely kill you and he was shook to the core. It didn’t help when you’d only told him a few days prior not to worry about your condition that it was under control ,which technically it was every two months you was having blood tests every so often your blood count would dip a little but you normally managed it with your diet just eating more meat usually does it, the protein helping your count go up a little. You didn’t bore him with the details he didn’t need to know to much, you knew what to do and when to do it, it was normal for you. You feel yourself getting rough you get a blood test and up your steroids, you feel better you lower them back down the main goal being avoiding blood transfusions. But Henry had insisted he needed to know everything now he said it’d make him feel better so you told him, sat him down and explained that somehow your body can survive on a borderline blood count it should be 120 to 150 yours hovers around 100 to 110… If your lucky, not low enough for a transfusion but low enough to cause a few problems if it drops any more the lowest it got in recent years was 57…. yeah that wasn’t fun, you’d spent two whole days seven till seven getting transfusions then had to go back to have the iron in your blood taken out….It was not pretty, but since then you’d been more careful. You explained the fact that your immune system was practically non-existent you caught chicken pox a year before and it nearly killed you two days after the spots appeared causing all sorts of issues pneumonia, bacterial infections in the heart and lungs then sepsis resulting in a few weeks in hospital in the infectious diseases unit so yeah safe to say catching this thing would be bad. Henry bless him was gobsmacked he knew you was anemic ,that was it, he had enough on his plate you didn’t want to add to it.You leaned back on the side unit by the door trying to pet kal who sniffed at your hand then snorted walking off, he didn’t like the sanitizer one bit.

“Henry I’m sorry I just-it keeps slipping my mind” he nodded wrapping you up in a bear hug resting his chin on your head.

“I know baby I’m sorry for snapping… I just don’t want to loose you, stay indoors and stay safe those aren’t just the government’s rules ,their my rules as well baby girl remember?” You nodded kissing his chest before replying.

“Yes daddy” then turned and walked to the living room again noticing kal playing in his small cubby hole that had been a cupboard until recently, it had been turned into his own little bed room, complete with bed, night light and shelves that had some family photos of the three of you, you blew him a kiss and he huffed plonking his head down on his fluffy bed stretching out ready for his morning nap, you settled back down to play your game. Henry used the sanitizer then ran a hand through his hair sighing he picked up the post bringing it in placing the large box on the counter. He smirked realizing what it was. His order from bondara ignoring the letters he quickly got a knife slicing open the box. Henry routed around in the box like a kid on Christmas excited he headed up stairs to collect his other investments. You was pulled out of your game by Henry combing your hair back with his fingers pulling it up and back into a high ponytail, something you had no idea he could do, you paused the game turning to him but he held you still facing the TV then you felt them. He had clipped your little fluffy grey kitty ears in your hair pulling the pony tail tighter to secure the bottom of the crocodile clips. You brought a hand up to them confused a little touching them softly. He walked to the side smiling cooing at you

“There she is my precious little kitty! Just look at how cute you are?” You flushed at him as he bent down petting between your 'ears’ then he growled in your ear.

“I could just eat you all up” you mewled rocking on the sofa a little anticipating the way this would turn out he gasped a little.

“But whats this? you still need your collar how will anyone know you have a loving owner if you don’t have a cute little collar on?” he strode across the room plucking something from the box and retrieved a few more items from the counter that you hadn’t known was there ,now tho you could clearly see a folded black towel you moaned at the implication he must have brought it down from upstairs turning he made his was back to you this time standing in front of you.

“As much as I did like your own kitten collar I got you a new one, not from bondara I didn’t like theirs much but thankfully etsy is still up and running, here it is see?” You gasped as he revealed a pink leather choker with a pretty lace and ruffle design making it look more like a fancy Lolita choker then a kitty collar apart from the large rose gold D ring hanging from the middle just below a dark pink bow and medium-sized rose gold bell You quickly made to grab for it but he pulled it out of reach .

“No let me do it” you quickly held your head high stretching your neck for him to put it on he chuckled at how eager you was, you smiled wide as he quickly placed it around your neck you sighed when you felt the inside was a little padded with a soft almost suede like material. He spun it around so the bell and D ring was central then hooked two fingers inside checking how tight it was satisfied that it wouldn’t choke you he pulled away and watched you closely then he sighed

“No … its still not right is it kitten?” You tilted your head feeling a little ashamed?upset? he didn’t like it? Did he think you were ugly? You blinked frowning at him bottom lip wobbling a little as you were on the brink of tears pulling back from him.

“What-” he shushed you placing a finger to your lips

“Kittens don’t talk, now there is something missing pet, Ah! I know now this might be it” he said and picked up a small shiny matching rose gold heart tag, he held it to you to read it. On one side it said kitten the other had 'Property Of Henry If Lost Call’ and his phone number on it you gasped a little opening your mouth the thank him but he snapped his fingers at you.No talking. You pouted mewling up at him again not sure how to communicate how much you loved it. Then you clicked leaning forward licking his hand biting lightly before tilting your head nuzzling his crotch. You smirked as his breath hitched in his throat and he grunted swearing quietly unable to stop himself from grinding on your head a little then stopped as you pulled back he grunted again rearranging himself in his bottoms. He made quick work of threading the tag onto the D ring he kissed your head

“Good girl and look baby it was a set” he leaned over you picking up a thick soft paracord lead in pink with leather handle decorated to match your new collar clipping it onto the D ring then looped it around his hand tugging lightly prompting you off of the sofa once you stood he quickly undid the buttons on the onesie letting it fall leaving you naked in the room. You shivered nipples puckering as the soft lead grazed your breasts and tummy as he moved, stepping out of the onesie Henry kicked it across the room.

“There we are kitten, nearly finished now down” he said barley containing his excitment you got down on your hands and knees before him holding his gaze rubbing your thighs together rocking side to side trying to caress your tingling clit between your lips as you felt small trickle of your arousal escape onto the floor mewling at the tiny flickers of pleasure it caused. Henry lead you across the living room to the island in the kitchen crawling was a little tricky at first but you soon found a smooth rhythm staying beside him smiling as the bell tinkled at every movement you made, he smiled down at you from this angle you could already see the bulge forming in his trousers, you went to sit down when he stopped only to have him fold the lead in one hand an strike you with it lightly across your breasts making you yelp out then moan looking down seeing a red stripe across them.

“No sitting until your told now ass up, good kitten just like that” you complied preening at his praise. He bent down holding out a fluffy grey kittytail plug you squealed a little bending further down pushing your tender breasts to the cold floor looking back at him expectantly waving your ass in the air at him. He laughed and crouched beside you running a hand across your dripping pussy he leaned over kissing your head growling as his fingers massaged your wet center you moaned pushing back on him, he dragged his fingers to your opening plunging two thick fingers inside crooking them trying to scoop out more of your cum holding the plug just below you arched pushing back skimming your breasts across the cool floor trembling as he fucked you slowly bringing the plug to your clit and pressing it in small circles making you buck against him moaning and keening in higher pitches.

“Oh looks like I may have wasted money on lube hey baby? all wet and ready for me already such a precious thing.” he ran the plug along your ass smearing your arousal across you all the way down to your slit you moaned as he spread his fingers out pulling your lips with them revealing your quivering hole to the cold air of the room making you gasp and clench as the freezing metal plug passed over it resting heavy on your clit, bucking a little you whined pushing back a little as the cold metal met your heated wet flesh, he held it still letting you warm the toy before running it back and forth slowly twisting it letting your arousal coat it wanting to make sure it was wet enough for him to push it in once satisfied he lifted it moving one hand to your bottom then began pressing it insistently at your tight little pucker. You whined placing the side of your face on the cool tile looking at him, he stroked your head shushing you when he realized just how much bigger this was from the last one

“Ok kitten now try to hold still one big deep breath just like before…Good girl now out push on your bottom” you nodded whining bearing down on the toy as he held your shoulder using it to pull you back as he started pressing the tail further into you. You arched taking deep breaths when the plug seemed to get wider and wider you shook your head trying to arch away as it stung despite your arousal easing the way, you panicked a little as it seemed to keep stretching becoming sore as your tight ring tried fighting it .

“N-no its to muc-AAHH!” you cried out , he shushed you

“Come on kitten… Nearly there….Just a tiny bit more I promise……Push out again for me good girl! shh that’s it…Such a good girl for me……Ah ah no! stop moving bab-baby no no don’t do-HEY! enough!-you’ll hurt yourself!” He scolded you as you tried to push against his hand on your shoulder to wriggle away then when that didn’t work you unconsciously tried tucking your bottom beneath you whimpering. He stopped you with a quick volley of sharp spanks you yelped as his hot hand heated your ass, then there was a familiar popping sensation as your bottom swallowed the plug closing snug around it. He had used the distraction to quickly push the last of the plug in with a quick little shunt. You pushed up on your hands breathing heavy as the plug was indeed larger then the one you had used before, you ached as your ass tried fighting it wanting to push it out you let out pitiful breathy moans as you rippled around it.

“Daddy? Its big-im not sure-FUUCK OOHH” you cut yourself off moaning loud when he grabbed the tail and gave a small tug smirking as you cried out then followed it trying to ease the pressure he thrusted it a few times hitting something deep that made you arch high and squeal pressing back on to it as your pussy ceased and your clit throbbed so hard it almost felt raw he let go then twisted on his feet petting your head drawing patterns on your back.

“Oh baby I know its hard but your a kitten and kittens don’t talk , if you carry on daddy will gag you understand?” you nodded at him pressing your head into his chest and kissed it softly wanting a little comfort, hissing deep breaths as you clenched around the tail plug whining, he brought the hand from your back and rubbed around the plug pressing it lightly.

“Its a little bigger but look at you? such a good girl look at that pretty little tail now just one more thing and you’ll be daddies perfect kitty” he stood back up getting the remaining items a set of mittens that had no thumb piece instead just one Little pouch to fit your hand in with little paw prints on them they would be held on by two thin leather wrist cuffs. you wriggled around now growing accustomed to the bulbous plug pressing on your insides moaning as the ache became more a pleasurable throb you rocked a little in the air mouth open gasping as you rocked faster feeling the plug press against the back wall of you pussy, Henry quickly snatched up your hands one after the other locking them into the paw mittens. He stood back groaning loud as he watched cupping his erection rubbing along the bulge moaning rocking his hips into his palm as you kept arching your back. The sight was more erotic then he could have dreamed, he almost drooled as you rotated and wriggled your hips pushing back and forth trying to make your plug hit the spot he had pressed it to earlier moaning with closed eyes flushing a bright red, flinching as the tail ghosted your legs as it swayed behind you, turning you looked at the soft tail hanging between your legs giggling as the soft fur licked at your thighs. He snapped out of it and tugged you moving slower this time you stopped every so often moaning and whimpering as each step make your pussy twitch as the plug pressed against the back wall of it teasing your sensitive flesh from the wrong side by the time you got to the sofa both thighs were wet and you was shaking with need he sighed sitting down on it legs spread holding the lead tight keeping your head close to his crotch

“Come on baby time for your little treat” he said motioning for you to pull him free you brought your hands up fumbling with the zipper only really achieving to rub him through them ,making him grind against your hands throwing his head back you groaned in frustration whimpering at him resting your head in the inside of his thigh running your nose across the bulge sighing he looked down then petted you between your ears again.

“Oh kitten you can do better then that come on get daddy out.” you pouted at him and nipped his thigh with your front teeth making him hiss and tug harshly on the lead growling at you before wrapping the cord around his fist once more pressing your nose into his crotch

“Bite me again kitten and see what happens, you think I wont fuck your throat raw? Ram into your mouth until my cock is choking you? Face fuck you until your pass out? I wouldn’t test me kitten not now Ive waited to long to have you like this.” His low ground out threats made you moan you couldn’t wait until he fucked your mouth, already craving his salty taste, you kissed his cock through his trousers licking at it, it made you realize what you should do you trembled tucking your knees underneath you to keep your weight off of the plug you licked a long strip up the front of his trousers wetting them making him grunt again, one hand rested on your head petting you, you smirked watching through your lashes as he started flushing and panting, he loved it when you did this it was the only time he let you tease mostly because he was enjoying himself to much to fight for control, for all his talk of wanting control you think he secretly liked being at your mercy every once in a while, you poked out your tongue grazing his zipper then bit down making sure to press on him harshly making him yelp and hiss though clenched teeth when you dragged it down, he fumbled quickly undoing his top button and shimmied them down his hips giving you enough room to bite his boxers and pull them down….only you didn’t you wrapped your lips over them sucking on him hard through them making sure to soak his boxers with spit making him groan giving a thrust up to your face fisting his fingers in you hair a little careful not to pull off the ears.

“FUCK kitten!! Oh GOD! fuck pleaseplease do that again!! come on once more such a good girl” you did taking your sweet time kissing and suckling on him nudging him with your nose pushing him up and latched onto the sensitive underside of his cock running your teeth over his hot flesh rocking your hips left and right letting your pussy massage itself poking out your tongue you flattened it running it up the vein near his head pinning it to his hip then opened your mouth around it humming, he jerked up ass leaving the seat moaning out loud swearing at you for being a tease, you continued up finding his swollen crown you licked at it then his slit sucking again on him. He groaned loud and drawn out flexing his fingers and widened his legs you carried on enjoying having the man at your mercy for once kissing and sucking at his twitching length he began rocking faster panting.

“OH! yesyesYES Baby…WAIT HOLD ON!… Fuck slow down!Dont nono that’s it kitten thats enough daddies going to cum! NO! ENOUGH!” you giggled as he used the lead to jerk you away panting and sweaty you thought it was funny you’d never heard him that desperate before, he normally had godlike restraint holding himself back for hours if he really wanted to, he gasped then ran a hand across his face and melted into to sofa fighting of the impending orgasm. You sat there biding your time once he relaxed you swooped back in ready to force him to cum in his boxers, but only managed one kitten lick before being jerked away again he growled at you in warning giving you a stern look then tugged of his top still panting.

“you cheeky little thing!” you grinned raising yourself to your knees running your hands up his thighs as you leaned in kissing along the v of muscles above his boxers licking at his skin then nuzzled him lightly ghosting his stomach with your nose placing butterfly kisses here and there feeling him flex trying to arch his cock up to you, you slowly made your way down again opening your mouth tilting your head to engulf the muscle just on his boxers waistband flattening your tongue relishing in the pleasure filled noises he let loose and in the same moment curled your fingers over it the elastic pulling it away letting him spring free hitting your chin. He grunted as you let go letting the elastic snap back onto his balls only letting his cock free he looked down at you giving you a heated look

“Careful baby you don’t want to play these games with me” you blinked innocently at him smiling then began kissing lower until you was at the base of his cock ignoring the small patch of hair at his root kissing him obscenely with open mouthed wet kisses then licked him from base to tip before plunging down on him he groaned closing his eyes tight

“FUCK KITTEN! Oohh god that’s so hot, shit your mouth is SO FUCKING HOT UGH!” You sucked him deep swallowing around him letting one hand wander to his balls cupping them and rolling them in your palm your other hand dropped between your legs and you ground yourself on your hand moaning onto his cock as you worked your clit in slow firm strokes making your new gloves sticky and wet from your arousal. He cried out desperately bucking into your mouth and throat moaning and crying out cutting off his own words as you kept changing your pace hearing your little bell jingle with your movements on him bobbing your head slow with harsh sucks to his head then fast making sure to swallow or moan as he hit your throat focused solely on making him cum. Today he would cum first you were going to make sure. You whined as you changed direction on your clit feeling the heat in your belly slowly make its way down settling in your hard clit rubbing and tapping at it moaning louder as your orgasm began to build. He shivered his thighs jerking and trembling as you pointed your tongue pressing on the sensitive vein underneath it he shook his head clutching at the sofa grunting breathlessly each time he felt the vibrations of your throat moaning on him.

“BABY BABY STOP! I cant fuck please its to much- no nononono not yet I FuckFU-Fuuuck ah AH AH OH SHIT FUUUUUUCK” you ignored him, he was so lost that he had forgotten the lead, you used it to your advantage pulling back and sucking hard on his head licking at his slit then gripped his sack squeezing it tight as it tensed upwards then with one small drag of your teeth he whimpered loud and high releasing in your mouth jerking himself uncontrollably into your mouth face fucking you just like he threatened. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back but decided to go further swallowing as much of his cum you could but continued to suck and bob on him then cried out as your rocking hips found that perfect position on your clit making it throb and twitch your walls clenching, spasming making the plug move and caress your depths finally you screeched around his cock and came over your hand soaking the glove he yelped curling his feet into the floor shifting back trying to get away you followed placing your hands on his thighs pushing them back as he tried closing his legs trembling from your own release moaning and withering against him.

“UGH NOO FUCK STOPSTOPSTOOOP! ITS TO MUCH BA-KITTEN STOP IT NO PLEASE” he through his hands down blindly pushing you but you fought him wanting to torture him a bit, a little pay back for the other day you reasoned, but you couldn’t fight him long even in his fucked out quivering state he was ten times stronger than you, you dragged your teeth across him one last time as he pushed you back off of him completely.

“Your a little bitch, you know that?” He said head tilted back and one arm draped across his eyes heaving deep breaths you just giggled kissing his thighs

“Where the fuck did that come from Anyway?” You just smirked licking your lip trying to collect the cum that had escaped from your mouth he groaned watching your pink tongue darting out.

“Meow?” You were a dangerous little kitten he decided. He looked down feeling your wet mitten then frowned a little before smiling deviously.

“Oh kitten? You didn’t touch yourself did you?” You froze a little then sent him coy glance pulling your hands down slowly hoping he wouldn’t notice. He caught your offending hand quickly

“Did you?” You shrugged feigning innocence as he pulled your hand up sniffing it you blushed

“It certainly smells like you” you whined at him flushing embarrassed making him chuckle, he licked a long strip of of the mitten slapping his lips as he puled away tutting.

“Oh i think you did didn’t you? Because daddy knows exactly how you taste and that my sweet little kitten is definitely you on this little mitten, such a needy little kitty hm? Did suckling on daddy really make you that desperate? Poor little baby” you panted as he bent forward his pupils dominated the blue of his eyes hot and playful all in one he peered down at the wooden floor sighing.

“Such a messy little pussy you have” he pushed you back a little you ducked when his leg swung over you and he got up walking to the counter again you watched carefully as he approached the box you took the time to admire his taught ass as he bent forward a little reaching inside picking something out then folded the towel over his arm then hear the distinct sound of leather cracking on an open palm. You snapped out of your ass worshiping gaze eyes flicking to his hands as he spun around looking at him as he held a new leather paddle with a paw print on it he smiled slyly crooking a finger at you. Come here. You gulped then rose from your spot on the floor crawling toward him gulping.

“You know kitten you was very reckless at the door earlier it was very naughty trying to torture daddy and playing with yourself without permission? I think you should be…..Corrected shall we say, for future reference just as a deterrent?. After all prevention is better then cure isn’t it?” he licked his lips watching you squirm on the spot just across the kitchen island he tested the small paddle again. Your whole body ceased up as he stared at you.

“Erm N-no lets not how about best two out of three? You know three strikes and your out?” He chuckled shaking his head.

“Oh baby but that was three strikes and how many times do i have to tell you? kittens don’t talk do they?” You pouted trying to sit your bottom down only to jerk it back up as your tail plug pressed deeper and the soft fur tickled your leg… not only that you didn’t want to get it wet with your arousal

“Come kitten what do you say?” You blushed

“Meow” his face lit up yet his eyes only got darker

“That’s it such a clever kitty, but I must say you will be getting more then three strikes of your new paddle trust me now come round here like a good girl” you crawled around to his side squeaking as he lifted you effortlessly bending you over the counter you hissed as your breasts squished into the freezing cold marble your toes didn’t touch the floor as he shuffled you up with the edge of the island on your thighs. He stood off to the side a little admiring the way your grey tail hung between your legs, the pitiful noises were delicious he grunted feeling himself twitch already starting to harden again he patted you bottom drawing lines along the soft skin moving to your slit following up towards the plug lifting the tail holding it taught in a fist but not pulling it out just tugging enough to make it press down into your pussy from behind. You moaned squirming trying to follow it as he held it high toes scrabbling up the cupboard door failing.

“Oh baby that’s so cute, you know I can see your pussy trying to find something to latch on to, does it feel hot? Is it empty? Sweet kitten you see if you had been a good girl following your rules, if you had stopped when daddy said and asked to touch yourself daddy would already be balls deep, battering away at your needy little pussy painting your insides with his cum… but no instead you hand to be a naughty girl and will have to settle for your paddle.” You cried out as he circled your twitching clit as he spoke emphasizing words with shallow thrusts on his fingers he pulled away picking up the paddle striking your lower cheeks and pussy making you jump and moan hearing a wet slap as the sting settled in he pulled away running a hand over the pink spot

“Oohh look at that hah you have a little paw print on your tush now,I think fifteen will do don’t you sweety? Five for each naughty thing you did? You know normally I would have you count and say thank you, but well seeing as your a kitten today you should meow instead” You groaned as he lifted it again slapping a bit harder this time you yelped as he aimed for the under curve of your left cheek then meowed dutifully.

“Very good again” he struck you again lower on your thigh no harder then before this time you meowed again moaning as your pussy clenched dripping on your touching thighs. You closed your eyes tight as he continued peppering your ass with the paddle the final five landed in quick succession on your weeping pussy you meowed loud and hard sobbing each pussy spank had directly struck the underside of your clit. Throwing the paddle on the counter he cupped your red swollen lips his hand cooling the burn. He smiled then tilted his hips up bringing his fully erect cock to your entrance. Throwing the towel down on the floor. You sobbed higher as he drew lines on your slit teasing your muscles you jerked against him just on the edge of cumming kicking out your legs.

“You know I have been doing some reading about squirting, I think I’ve sussed out how to make it happen on command shall we test it out?” You shook your head grunting as he thrust forward you cried out feeling him force your walls apart making room for his fat throbbing cock it stung more then ever with your weight on your tummy and plug in your ass but you loved it.

“Ugh! NOOO!AH AH FUCK!” You mewled grunting at each punishing thrust stretching you he was fighting the plug in your ass for room holding firm he grinded your clit you screeched as he angled his hips and tugged up on the tail making the embedded metal run along his cock growling. Before you knew what happened your body ceased walls tightened clamping around his cock moaning and gasping releasing, flooding over him he laughed groaning as your steady stream of cum hit his abdomen and washed over him.

“Oh fuck! yes I knew you could do it good girl, fuck that’s so HOT! again more come on baby you can do it! Give it to daddy once more then I’ll fill you” he grunted doubling his efforts stroking his cock around inside of you giving sharp tugs to your tail jolting you back against him to meet his brutal hips making you whimper at the harsh treatment one of his hand snuck below you pinching your clit almost jerking it off.

“FUCK I’m nearly there KITTEN! OH SHIT! Fuckfuckfuck you better fucking cum for me! Or I’ll get the wand out again!” That did it You threw your head back placing your toes on the cupboard door rocking against him cumming again long and hard, so hard you couldn’t make a sound all the air left you and you just hung there your mouth hanging open in a silent scream he grunted gabbing your shoulders pulling you back to him making your spine curve painfully as you fell apart around him again your sopping pussy sucking on him trying to trap him with on final painful thrust he growled rubbing his cock head on your cervix releasing torrents of cum into you. He lowered your shoulders down feeling you go limp taking a moment to catch his breath then he pulled the box towards him panting heavy fishing out another plug

“NOnonono please Henry no moreIi cant-I came again I promise I did please don’t get the wand out!” You panicked pleading with him as his hand disappeared into the box pushing back on him, he smiled waving a dildo plug on your face

“Not a wand see this is for your pussy love, to keep my cum inside you for the rest of the day…..after all you was a bad kitten” you mewled relaxing happy he wasn’t going to torture you again to tired to argue you laid still as he pulled himself from you quickly plugging you up before anything could escape. You moaned and wriggled he slid you off of the counter to you feet quickly supporting you as you nearly dropped to the floor smirking a smug little smile you reached behind you to pull the tail from you he smacked your hand away

“Ohh no I think I will have you stay like this all day, at least then I know you wont answer the door” you gaped then pouted at him crossing your arms at him

“A-all day? What if I get cold” he chuckled walking across to the sofa throwing you his tshirt you quickly tried slipping it on but dropped it due to your mittens you sulked stamping a foot he pulled on his boxers then returned picking up the tshirt sliding it on you then quickly undid the mittens you flexed your fingers when they were free , he collected the damp towel on the floor wiping down your thighs and between your legs you took the other end patting his pelvis down blushing realizing just how much mess you’d made you looked down still wiping him tears sprung to your eyes sniffling

“Oh god this is so embarrassing” could hear the quiver in your voice, ready to cry out of shame he growled not having non of that he shook his head hooking his fingers into your collar pulling you up on your tiptoes forcing you to look him in the eye.

“Not its fucking hot! I cant believe how sexy that was feeling you cum so thoroughly, drenching me uncontrollably, fuck it was the most amazing feeling! And I cant wait to make you soak me again and again, one day I’m going to drink it from you.” You blushed shocked by his words as he leaned in kissing you passionately sucking on your tongue he pulled away tossing the towel into the washing machine then pulled the leather cuffs from the loops in the mittens throwing then in as well quickly turning it on to rinse and dry. Then quickly he scooped you up settling back on the couch, you squirmed pulling the tail from under you he held it up your back lightly then handed you the controller.

“Now show me your Jurassic park d-did you let the t rex out?” You smiled giggling at him nodding then snugged back into him as you started making a new paddock in the game. These next few months were going to be the best of your life if today was anything to go by.


	3. Chapter Three- Weighted decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds you trapped under his weights and isn’t very pleased.

You smiled happily sitting in the gym holding your flamingo travel mug on your hands. Today was a better day in quarantine the sun was shining and it was set to be hot over the Easter weekend, Henry had said if you were good he would get Kals mini dog pool out in the garden knowing you loved lounging in the water with the big fluffball, and that he would pull out the loungers from the shed. You hummed kicking your legs as you sat on the stacked foam jump boxes that you had got. Henry had decided you would do small workouts with him in the morning before breakfast trying to get a daily routine also it was a perfect opportunity to get you working out with him, which he had been trying to do for months…not that he thought you needed it but he wanted something to oogle when he was in the gym doing his own grueling workouts instead of being glued to the xbox so he had invested in a few more things for you to do some yoga balls resistance bands and small weights you could handle and a cross trainer. You were currently waiting for him to come down he was getting changed and probably fretting over the washing basket in the hall way upstairs. You tilted your head at his weights…You were still in awe every time you watched him lift them… you wondered just how heavy it really was, he was strong but how strong? you placed your cup down beside you and hopped down then walked over to the large weight bench slowly looking across to the door guarded by Kal he would jump up alerting you to Henry when he descended the stairs. You carefully ran your fingers across the bar your tummy fluttered as you through a glance at the door again. He didn’t like you touching his equipment, well didn’t like was a small understatement he outright forbid you from touching it to frightened that you’d hurt yourself, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him besides it can’t be that heavy can it? you quickly kneeled on the soft bench grabbing the bar where you had seen Henry hold it then moved them closer and with a quick sharp push you moved the weight a tiny bit then laughed when it clinked back down they were fucking heavy, like stupid heavy.

“Holy shit kal did you see that?” the dog tilted his head and blinked by the looks of it even he knew you shouldn’t be doing this as he looked up the stairs then back to you as if to say ‘don’t let dad catch you’ or it could have been 'I got your back’ you faced the bar again and placed your feet firmly on the ground either side of the slim bench and heaved at it just wanting to see if you could move it again or if it was a fluke then you leave it be and wait for him to come down. You tugged then yelled out in surprise you moved it alright the bar rolled a little then slipped over the guards that were there to keep it steady , it tipped towards you falling fast wrenching your arms straight down bending you over you winced as your back was jolted and tried to counter the weight, you didn’t want to just drop it because he would here it and you would be in so much shit! one side of it hit the bench bouncing on the padding a little then rolled pushing you back toppling you over as one of your feet slipped from under you, the huge weight throwing you back like a rag doll you struggled for a split second then slipped down on one side of the bench one knee bent calf on the bench falling flat on your back on the floor the bar falling with you curving around to slam on the floor next to your shoulder, you wheezed pinned to the floor one side of the weights rested at your hip the bar sit across your body ending by your shoulder effectively crushing your diaphragm you panicked trying to scream but couldn’t take the breath in you needed , quickly you clawed desperately at the bar wanting you heave it from over you or maybe roll it down to get out from under its weight, trying to twist your leg off of the bench somehow thinking the leverage would help. Kal watching this went ballistic barking and yelping in a panicked frenzy calling his dad for help, you hear kal’s nails on the wooden stairs as he bolted up them still barking and yelping in a way you’d never heard before, you coughed breathlessly trying to take small fast breaths but any air you took in was being squeezed slowly out of you you felt like you were drowning, panicking trying to yell out for Henry again moving your hands to one of the weights trying to roll it over you but hissed when it just hurt your chest, you cried as your vision started wavering going darker around the edges feeling tears falling down our face as your struggles got weaker and weaker. It was only maybe a minuet or two before you hear Kal running down the stairs Henry slowly trailing behind him

“Hey boy whats the matter with you OH SHIT! BABE HOLD ON!” he swore dropping his own travel mug on the floor jumping the last few steps sprinting across to you having to jump over Kal who was pacing around the bottom of the stairs worriedly watching you both whining and crying. Henry quickly came over standing over you grunting as he hoisted the weights off of you then shuffling over you dropping it above your head, Kal came running straight over to you wagging his tail as you sat up coughing, gasping and crying in relief trying to get as much air as you could, you wrapped the dog in a hug petting him slowly.

“Good boy, good boy Kal such a good boy you got daddy to help, clever little baby” you praise the dog holding onto him for dear life still trying to calm down tears staining your cheeks as Henry moved crouching beside the two of you petting Kal’s head praising him then pulled you both in for a hug. Kal realizing everyone was ok wriggled away from the both of you giving you both parting kisses. Twisting to the side Henry looked at the bench holding your arm and rubbing your back giving you the once over making sure you were alright, there would be bruising but nothing was broken which was a god send, once you got your breath back you looked up and in all honestly wished you hadn’t he was pissed…Fuming you could see the storm brewing in his blue eyes he moved back sitting on his ass he shook a finger at you going to speak but bit his tongue, he leaned back slumped against the bench spreading his legs elbows on his bent knees hands shaking from adrenaline as he started running them through his hair a soothing gesture he did to help calm himself. You coughed again your lungs still burning a little you felt guilty he looked really shaken…Frightened even sitting still panting a few deep breaths you felt bad, he looked like he was a breath away from having a panic attack, looking up he called out at kal who now, knowing that his parents were okay lapping at the coffee across the floor wagging his tail nudging the cup looking for more.

“Kal leave it- fuck it have it” Henry sighed closing his eyes you moved slowly crawling towards him slowly, as much trouble as you knew you was in you wanted to curl up into him and comfort him feeling guilty for stressing him out like this he lifted his head as you got closer then reached out gripping your forearms with still shaking fingers sliding you across the floor tugging you to sit between his legs tucking his head into your shoulder squeezing tight you clutched his t shirt. He rested his cheek on your head then pulled back you flinched knowing what was coming, his face drew into an angry frown.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? WHY WERE YOU MESSING WITH THEM? THEY ARE NOT TOYS Y/N? FOR GOD SAKE ONE SET OF THEM WEIGHTS ARE HEAVIER THAN YOU? YOU STUPID GIRL?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THAT COULD HAVE ENDED? DO YOU! I CAN’T GET YOU TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL IF YOU’D BROKE SOMETHING Y/N!!” he panted eyes erratic as he shouted at you the panic in his voice made you cringe, you knew he couldn’t help it he was worried, but you still shook you hated it when he raised his voice it was rare but when he did it always had you shaking in your boots. You cried silently guilty and feeling sorry for yourself.

“Well you gonna answer me? explain to me why you were fucking around with that?! you know not to touch them y/n” you shook your head already feeling the tears come back his voice was low when he spoke again gaining control of himself with a deep breath.

“How did you even lift it?” you fiddled with your fingers under his unwavering gaze, he was wound tight and trembling still probably shocked, or adrenaline or both.

“I didn’t really lift it…it rolled off the guards and I fell….I’m sorry Henry I know you don’t like me touching them I just wanted to see if I could move it…please don’t be angry with me” he sighed shaking his head.

“I’m not angry I’m disappointed you know not to fuck around with them babe and this is the reason! seconds y/n accidents happen in seconds! you were going blue! what would you have done if kal hadn’t came and got me? if it wasn’t for Kal…” he ran his hands threw his hair hissing finally beginning to calm down.

“I-I’m sorry…Henry I didn’t think I’d be able to move it…I really really didn’t” he sighed standing up helping you up to keeping his hand on you at all times almost reassuring himself you as okay.

“I’m not letting this slide! No fucking way are you getting away with this babe” as he said this he avoided looking at you instead looking around the gym he then locked on his target. He raised an arm and pointed.

“Corner now, I can’t deal with you in the state I’m in so your just going to have to wait for it” you blinked up at him feeling very naughty under his blazing stern gaze you turned looking at the corner then him again tilting your head quivering slightly.

“What-” he was quick to grab you spinning you around you almost tripped over your own feet pushing you to the far corner he had pointed to.

“Get your nose in that corner now! or so help me!” you stumbled a little taking a step back.

“But Henry-” he flared his nostrils scowling at you taking you by your arm marching well more like dragging you as he all but lifted you off the floor by your arm when you tried to tug back…sometimes his strength was unfair maneuvering you across the room putting you in the corner instead.

“Stay.Right.Here. You understand little girl you are in big trouble, I’m not playing around this time, your getting the real deal y/n. You don’t fuck around in here, you don’t touch the equipment and you certainly don’t fucking touch my weights….Or any weights in here you know that, you gave me permission to punish you when your a naughty little girl and that’s exactly what I’m going to do!.” you shivered as he spoke then spun you around harshly making you face the corner, you turned back to him going to argue but he silenced you with a smack to your rear harder then he ever had before he meant it this time you yelped out quickly cupping you sore cheeks hissing as you moved your hands across them trying rub the heat out of your bottom only for the back of your hands to be struck to.

“Ah ah whats do I say about rubbing?” you whined at him pulling your palms away but he just cleared his throat, he wanted an answer

“No rubbing”

“That’s right no rubbing now you just stay here and think of how stupid that was, I can guarantee that you are going to be a sorry little girl” you sighed scuffing the floor with your feet he didn’t sound to angry but maybe a little….Annoyed or a lot, probably a lot hearing him walk across the room heaving up the weight placing it back on the stand. You flinched when the heavy metal was placed back on the stand hearing the slide of the metal bar rolling over behind the guards that held it securely in place he sat down sighing taking a moment eyes flicking over to you, he had to put his foot down this time to make it clear that you will have consequences. He wandered over to his dropped cup picking it up slipping the rubber lid back on then looked over at you"You stay right there until daddy comes back for you" you squeaked his low voice pulling you out of your thoughts you were dreading this, he really seemed to like he was going to follow through this time, sure he had threatened a few times and gave quick love taps before now…But they were mostly in play this wasn’t you had summarized that this was going to be nothing like the previous playful spanks he delivered every now and then when you got a little to cheeky you turned your head nodding at him.

“Use your words” you curled your toes and twisted your fingers around your top you knew what he wanted to here but it felt a little different…It wasn’t play…This time you really did feel scolded.

“Yes daddy I’ll stay in he corner” he nodded then motioned for you to face the wall again. You listened as he made his way back up the stairs and mopped in the corner trying to make sense of your own feelings.

Upstairs Henry threw the bamboo cup in the sink harsher than necessary making it bounce out onto the counter he needed a breather but he was angry and disappointed, he knew he couldn’t go at you like this he needed to be calm and controlled and he was not going to touch you until then. He sighed then went to the dining room collecting a chair from the table, a modern tall backed leather seat with no sides it would do perfectly, he stopped for a second taking a deep breath slapping his hands on the back of the chair trying to release some of his ire onto the leather, he wanted to scream and shout but knew he couldn’t…You were a little, you may not really understand it yet, still convinced it was a sex thing but since he caught you the other week he had paid more attention coddling you more to encourage your…Childish tendencies and it was working you had fallen into your headspace around him a few times without really noticing, but he had to tread carefully, he wanted to show you that it is not just a sex thing or it doesn’t have to be, as much as he wants to slowly introduce the idea he can’t not now, he wont let this one go and you did give him permission to punish you accordingly and that is exactly what he was going to do. Quickly he looked up threw the dining room doors to the stairs, he would need a few things he scaled the stairs to your shared room collecting your paci from your gag you might find you needed it, he had a feeling a true spanking would send you head first into little space and he wanted to be prepared for it he stopped by the door, on that not he also collected your favorite lama teddy that held it’s place on the bed, a gift from your first valentine’s day that he knew you still snuggled occasionally, he gave the room another once over then sighed that was all he needed from in here ,once back down stairs he walked to the shoe rack picking up one of his very own leather soled slippers, he gave a quick rub on the sole making sure nothing was stuck to it then checked the other one satisfied there was nothing that would harm you on it he placed them back on the rack. He had read online how much of an impact retrieving their own implements of spankings had on little’s and it made them more of a punishment if he didn’t use his hand…Some little’s enjoyed their daddies hand to much, with a slipper the lesson would sink in quicker and you was less likely to enjoy it. And this was a lesson he was determined you would learn, come hell of high water you were never going to touch his weights again ,like it or not. On his way to the gym stairs he clocked a box of tissues he would collect on his way back through the hall.

You stood still sniffling wiping away your tears as Kal sat by your side leaning on your leg comforting you slowly you lowered your hand to his fluffy ears scratching it trying to calm your heart, you was anxious, Henry had look serious and those two spanks had not been his usually love taps he had grown a habit of giving you, no they were meant to sting and teach you a lesson you only hoped he wouldn’t really punish you. You held your breath as he descended the stairs.

“Come on you upstairs, go wait in the living room” you turned slowly seeing him standing beside the door.

“Dadd-Henry-”

“Upstairs little one we will speak in a moment now do as your told” you sighed walking slowly across the room he waited patiently as you made your way up the stairs pitifully slow you gulped and turned around making to go and get your cup, anything to stall the inevitable but instead you came face to face with Henry who tilted his head and blinked at you.

“Move it Missy, if I have to carry you you will regret it” you pouted and turned again climbing the last few stairs leading into the hall you moved faster feeling his hand swipe at your bare leg when you tried to slow again, that’s how he stayed, right behind you once you reached the top of the stairs in arms reach incase you tried to dart off, you shivered as you rounded the door leading to the living room seeing a dining chair placed ominously between the back of the sofa and kitchen island. You whined knowing why it was there, all hope of getting away with it vanishing.

“D-daddy? I’m scared..Please don’t spank me” he stopped at that leaning on the counter as you shuffled near the chair twiddling your fingers, he could see from here that you was already slipping into a younger state of mind, the way you fiddled with your hands curling your toes into the rug you voice was a little higher and you just began holding yourself different smaller, he folded his arms across his chest.

“Well there is nothing to be frightened of sweety, I’m sure you have had your little ass blistered before…Haven’t you?” you nodded hesitantly

“But…It was my mum and a long time ago…Your bigger and stronger…” he took a deep breath as you trailed of quietly, there was always going to anxiety and tears but he never wanted you to be frightened of him.

“Baby I’m not going to beat you…I’m not going to spank you as hard as I possibly can either, that’s not to say your not going to have trouble sitting down after either, if you do then I haven’t done my job right now just wait there while I get Kal sorted then we can get this unfortunate business out of the way and enjoy the rest of our day” he turned around opening the dog treat drawer causing Kal to skid to a stop before him thumping the floor with his tail as he waited for what ever goody he was about to receive he barked as Henry revealed a long durable rawhide chew wrapped tight with dried chicken, One of Kals favorites making him jump and dance about

“Here you go little man, this is for saving your mum this morning, you were such a good boy” Kal jumped twisting ignoring the praise wanting to have the chew as fast as possible Henry smiled and gave the chew to the excited pup telling him to take it to his bed.You looked up at him covering your bottom as he stalked froward he snatched one of your biceps hauling you towards him as he walked past you to sit on the chair, you flinched and pressed yourself backwards trying to remove yourself from his reach but he just tutted fixing you with a look then sighed caressing your arm as he dragged his hand down to your hand holding it then the other once he did he pulled them up giving you a kiss on the back of your hands making you look up at him. He smiled softly trying to reassure you a little.

“I’m sorry…I really am and I wont touch em again, I pinky promise” you looked through your lashes your bottom lip was quivering eyes were large welling with tears you was anxious still but there was only so much he could try to calm you after all he couldn’t be soft on you, not with your safety, he shook his head drawing a deep breath.

“I know you wont not after this, you don’t need me to tell you how silly that was do you?” You shook your head sniffling

“No b-but please I don’t want a spanking please daddy please-” he hushed you placing a finger to your lips stroking your cheek a little. His eye were clouded flecks of worry and resolve, his jaw was set firm.

“I bet you don’t but I didn’t particularly want to find you being crushed by my weights…Tell me princess how dangerous do you really think that was? Hmm? You don’t know do you?……I didn’t think so” he moved you closer by your hips making you stand between his legs in that moment you felt tiny, small and definitely naughty quivering as his energy made it seem like he filled the whole room as he stared down at you unimpressed.

“Baby you could have really got seriously injured, you could have pulled your back, slipped a disc,popped a shoulder out, broke your ankles as you slipped, broken your ribs…Bloody hell baby girl you could have crushed your sternum completely, cut off your windpipe you could have suffocated and I would have been none the wiser up here…” you gulped as he pointed to the floor making his point then he grasped your shoulders trying to hold your attention as you kept trying to avoid his eyes something inside telling you it would help you somehow.

“These are just off the top of my head.. so you are getting a spanking, a proper one. Your safety is the most important thing to me in this house an if I have to spank you to send that message across then I bloody well will…I will not harm you but I’m not going to lie this is going to hurt, your bottom will be sore your going to cry and beg and shout but it will do no good, I will stop when I think you’ve learned your lesson and not a second before.” you squirmed trying to move away from him shaking your head at him whining letting your tears loose unable to really rationalize in the moment instead you started weeping at him wanting him to change his mind.

“N-No daddy please don’t…just this once please please I’m sorry one more chance” he shook his head firmly pulling a tissue from the box he had swiped off the side as he’d followed you in the hall making sure to keep one hand secure around your arm, you was ready to bolt and he was not going to chase you around the house he moved the Kleenex wiping your eyes and nose, you tried twisting your face away

“Ah ah no stop fussing….Good girl now blow” his voice left no room for arguments deep and stern he wanted to get this over with, you frowned as he pinched the tissue around your nose you finally did blow embarrassed still not really understanding why you was feeling so small …so little , he had mentioned a few times that you were a little but you hadn’t really listened, you sort of got it but not at the same time… Ddlg was for sex right? But here and now you could see it emerging naturally between you both he was in his daddy role, you were bouncing off of one another, you in your current mass of embarrassed ,panicked anxiety topped with guilt and feeling sorry for yourself seemed to make him switch into a true daddy dom and by the way he was composing himself it was hard not to succumb to your little and her anxiety of the upcoming thrashing was making your tummy squirm and do flipflops.

“No no chances now I want you to go to the hall and get one of my slippers from the shoe rack” your bottom lip wobbled 'he couldn’t …he wouldn’t’ you shook your head making him raise a brow at you, you leaned forward onto him resting your head on his shoulder grabbing at him. He made no move to coddle you he stayed still for a moment.

“N-No no daddy! please I-dont you can’t please not a slipper, please no no not that…If I gotta have a spanking cant you use your hand please?” you begged sniffling trying to calm yourself down he sighed and patted your back then pulled back as your breathing evened a bit

“Now why does my little one think we negotiate on her punishments? No we do not. Now I want you to do as you’ve been asked princess go and get my slipper now…” you looked at him wide eyed as he waited then turned to the door"

“Daddy please-“

”…Baby girl you have untill the count of three….One…..Two-“ you gasped looking at him again and quickly made up your mind running to the rack collecting the painful looking shoe, something about him not using his hand seemed to… you didn’t know the word for it but it didn’t feel right it unsettled you and it looked like it would sting to! You turned freezing as you saw the stairs, somewhere there was a little voice telling you to hide, you could run and hide upstairs…The house was big enough…But eventually he would find you and you’d be in bigger trouble, you hesitated reasoning with yourself but quickly snapped out of your thoughts as you heard heavy footsteps coming your way.

"You best not be creeping up them stairs! If you are you will be in much more trouble then you are now!” You squealed quickly running into the room

“I’m not, I’m not daddy!” coming back you ran right into him he smiled at you then held out his hand for the dangerous looking slipper you hesitantly placed it in his hand, he held your shoulder walking back to the chair seating himself.

“Good girl thank you now over you go. Lets get this over with” his statement was accompanied with him patting his lap you gulped looking to his face for reassurance his gaze didn’t waiver but he didn’t look mean he looked a little sad as he waited quietly for you to lower yourself over his thighs.

“PLease!-” you hiccuped interrupting yourself as you panicked.

“Do I have to count again? It will be worse if I do” you took some deep breaths looking frantically around for an escape but he cleared his throat and begun to count you quickly flung yourself forward lowering yourself over him shaking he praised you smoothing a hand across your back slowly as he moved you until he was sure you wasn’t going to slip from him making you relax a little.

“It’s ok baby I won’t harm you, just the pain that comes from a spanking then we will go downstairs and we can carry on with our day.” you cringed wriggling kicking your feet a little testing your grip on the floor, he saw you could kick off the floor and moved hoisting you higher tilting you forward, your toes barely scraped the floor his wandering hand stopped tucking into you shorts and panties you squealed as he shirked them down you screamed moving to catch them but you was to late he’d already slipped them completly off.

“N-no! Not bare! I don’t want to-” he sighed as you wriggled quickly ceasing your movements as he lightly slapped the slipper down onto you making you squeak trying to throw yourself forward then regret it as you nearly go face first into the floor you grabbed his thigh tight to stay on his lap.

“Yes bare! Now that is quite enough! I want you to think of how stupid your actions were today as you get your bottom warmed” that was your only warning as he brought the slipper down directly in the center of your defenseless cheeks, you rocked forward yelping as the sting was worse than you thought he held you still as he struck you again a little lower the crack of its impact was loud followed by a louder wail you bottom was burning already, he was not messing around this time…It only took three more to send you into floods of tears.

“N-Nooo! nonono! ple-please-DADDY PLEASE!…I’m sorry Just stop!” you wriggled harder as the pain built across your ass he continued faster capturing your waving hands that tried to shield yourself securing them out of the way, you screeched as he landed over the same spot again deepening the burn you wailed loud he ignored you keeping his strikes firm but fair moving to capture the underside and crease of your bottom making you cry louder making you kick out tying to fight him,

“No no no not there!!” You brought your legs up tucking your feet to your bottom makjng him stop for a second he put a stop to it by striking the bottom of your foot lightly making you move it and quickly he followed your leg smacking back of your calf with a swift stinging swat just clipping your kicking leg making you sob.

“Stay still! Your feet come up again and I will pin them to and we will start again!” You wailed begging him not to do that as he proceeded to burn your cheeks with the leather soled slipper

“Please that’s enough…DADDY LISTEN! PLEEAASSE stOP!”

“I will decide when you’ve had enough your getting exactly what you deserve little girl! you were very naughty…I’m very disappointed in you, this is what bad little girls get, they end up over their daddies knee with a tender bottom.” you sobbed as he peppered your red throbbing bottom with the slipper being mindful yet still being firm, it would do no good to go easy on you. You huffed a shuddering breath you felt like you was falling deep unable to really think past your own pleading as each resounding crack of the slipper made you feel smaller and smaller.

“Daddy! Pl-please please daddy I’m sorry, please stop daddy, it hurts!” he listened closely as your voice got higher and smaller finally you gave up trying to fight him going limp in his lap as he continued to heat your bottom then moved lower as your ass began getting a little to red, you sobbed hiccuping wailing calling out for him between the heartbreaking cries, he felt bad but is was for your own good. You coughed when your cries got more uncontrollable struggling to breath through your own hysteria crying harder as the burn really set in you felt the skin of your bottom burning as he worked down your legs ,they tensed after each heavy fall of the slipper, you sobbed harder fat tears streaking down your face as you fought pitifully against him.

“Daddy! Don’t Daddy please!” you brawled eyes blurry from your tears feeling strange, like you had taken a back seat ,he slowed down once your thighs began taking a deep shade of red. You gasped large shaking breaths when he stopped without a word he dropped the slipper..it wasn’t long but that was because he didn’t need to make it last you’d got the message you bawled your eyes out whimpering apologies grasping at him trying to tuck yourself into him, completely lost in the moment wanting nothing more then snuggles and kisses, he somehow managed to hold you still and loop your feet back into your panties then pulled them up covering you again he moved his hand over your ass admiring the two red glowing cheeks that peaked out from under the cotton you hissed when he left his hand there feeling the heat radiate off of you making you cry again he patted you lightly then tipped you up you squeaked grabbing for him attaching yourself to his tank burying yourself in his chest still sobbing quietly he held you on his lap without a thought he twisted beside him stretching hooking his thumb in the ring of the paci and pulling your lama off the side. It didn’t take a lot of coaxing from him to push the rubber in your mouth, you latched on and suckled slowly finding it strangely comforting closing your eyes then widened your eyes when you realized what he had done, blushing you quickly started to spit it out only for him to press it firmly making you hold it still you slowly started bringing your hand up to pull it out only for him to thrust your teddy into them instead.

“Their all done, its all over now…Your a good girl for taking your spanking and I hope we do not need to repeat it” you flushed at him as he looked down at you smiling then dabbed your eyes with another tissue rubbing it across your nose. You laid your head on his chest slowly calming your tears blinking them away as you held your lama to your chest.

“No more playing around in the gym…in fact you are not to go in there alone” you nodded letting him hold you close, he kissed your head making you whine as he shuffled in his seat jostling you but soon got comfy staying still for a while, he rocked you gently

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again…I don’t know what I would have done if things had turned for the worst” you nodded closing your eyes mumbling a small apology he took a deep breath placing a long kiss to your hair then stayed holding you tight to his chest giving you the time to calm down and register everything. After what felt like hours, but in reality was around five minutes or so you groaned trying to pull your arms that were numb and trapped between the two of you, he loosened his grip as you pulled back from him still clutching the small teddy rubbing the soft ear out of habit something you found yourself doing absentmindedly every time you held it close you looked up meeting his gaze blinking slowly you finally seemed to come back from where ever you had gone to

“Hey baby” You grunted as you sat up on your aching ass and moved pulling your paci from your mouth blushing still unsure about the whole thing, but he just smiled at you taking it from you throwing it across the kitchen to the sink.

“You feel better now princess? I wasn’t sure what your little would need but I’m sure that helped” you nodded at him

“Never used one but…It did…It was weird” he squeezed you tighter

“I know it will take time for you to really let go…To let me in but I’m going to be here…I will always be here for you…Hows your bottom? Not to bad I hope?” You flushed rubbing the side of your face onto you lamas head

“Sore…Its really hot…I don’t like it” he nodded smiling pleased

“Good as it should be…And your not meant to like your bad girl spankings that’s the point”

“I don’t understand why it was so bad…It felt different from your other ones…But not harder”

“Because it wasn’t my hand or to do with sex…By using my slipper it made me a little more… I want to say distant but that’s not really the word I want to use here, it wasn’t intimate in a way like my hand would have been, more of an actual punishment for me to take a step back I suppose” you nodded understanding what he meant there wasn’t any skin on skin it was horrible and it stung…Bad you gulped

“I really am sorry Henry…I wont touch any weights in there again, I’m sorry for scaring you like that…It wasn’t fair…” he smiled down at you

“I know your sorry, but my new rule stands I don’t want you in there alone and no having Kal does not count” you nodded squeaking as he stood up cradeling you making his way down stairs again and placed you on the large foam boxes you winced as your weight was placed on your tender bottom. He sighed at your frown as you moved resting on your side more.

“Now you can stay right here while I work out then we will go and have some time on the grass out back and no I am not getting out the pool today…Ah don’t you give me that look we are not getting out the pool today and that is final…not after your behavior this morning, if your good we can get it out tomorrow and have a small barbecue…I’m pretty sure we have some chicken in the freezer so we can do some kebabs and use up some of the veg in the fridge” you pouted sourly squeezing the soft teddy but perked up when he mentioned chicken kebabs one of your favorites. He quickly got to work and moved to the the evil weight bench that started this all off. He winked chalking his hands before taking position on his back grunting as me hoisted the bar up.

“And if your good we can do some cardio afterward I’m done,can you count my rep’s for me?” you brightened up at that watching as he made quick work of pulling the weights over his chest and beginning his strengthening routine letting you count them for him.


	4. Chapter Four- A Day In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and you have a serious discussion about your relationship and then have some fun in the garden!
> 
> A/N: so here is a smut piece, I wanted to have the serious break down and realistic talk about their change in relationship that has taken ages to write, i just wanted it to be right this fic is supposed to be about them going from a vanilla relationship to a ddlg/bdsm relationship tho she is a little some of these will be more bondage and s/m to any way just wanted to clear things up lol... Sorry about it being so long tho...and taking so long guys i got side track once again this is long...like even for me I do hope you enjoy it xx

It was a few days after your first real spanking and Henry had tip toed around you a little bit. And it was nothing to do with you...Well it was.... It was complicated, you hadn't said anything to him about the whole thing, but he had noticed you fall a few times. Not physically but mentally you now had a deeper grasp on your little, you noticed when you were falling into little space and that was when you'd withdraw into yourself immediatelystopping hat ever you were dojngnin that moment and going off to another part of the house quietly. 

He could see you were uneasy with it, going so far as to hide away your lama teddy that has sat one your bed since day one!.he had also noticed some toys from the blanket box turned adult toy box in the closet go missing, he wasnt angry as such more concerned you had been very jumpy aroundnhim. You were confused atleast he hoped it was confusion not fear either way he felt guilty things had been progressing nicely before. He'd managed to give tiny nudges encourageing you to do the things that made you younger like playing your games and doing your 'adult' colouring or reading to you at night to wind down these were just to name a few each slowly eased you in to little space almost trying to drip feed it into your relationship. He was also managing to make small changes unnoticed by you. Nothing major just cutting down your coffee intake and swapping it for juice instead the same with snacks keeping more fruit and less crap around.

He knew you still firmly believed that this whole ddlg thing was a kink for the bedroom and should be left at that but he also knew that you desperately wanted it to be more you just couldn't voice it yet, so he did these things for you that way he could supervise you then scoop you out of it when he thought you were going to freak out and have a proper sub drop, which you wasn't ready for by any means. But the whole ordeal of spanking and being fully aware of your little side had shaken you you were alert and it made it harder for Henry to continue his safe and gentle method of introducing the dynamic. 

He had decided to let you mull things over for a few days and acted seemingly normal trying to show you that things hadn't changed as drastically as you feared. But he knew sooner or later you was going to fall and everything would hit you and he had to be ready, he as your dom had to be able to pick you up and help you back together.

He sighed from the kitchen as he wiped the counter top down seeing it happen again right before his eyes, you had been happily doodling in your journal nibbling on your right thumb your phone connected to the speaker in the living room singing and jigging along to your new album k-12 by Melanie Martinez totally in your element voice slightly higher an indicator of you in littles space once again but knowingly and completly at ease then everything stopped. He looked up quickly as you stopped singing you'd frozen at the coffee table ,just stopped freezing seeming to realise that you'd been in little space and quickly scrabbling to your phone disconnecting it and putting it down beside you. 

You looked down at your page and panicked slamming the boom shut and curled up bringing your knees to your chest and rested your head in them. Your shoulders shook and he could hear the sobs and quiet whispers as you...Scolded yourself? He could hear it as clear as day you berating yourself, the harsh whispers of freak and someone being disgusted? He truly hoped you hadn't convinced youself he was disgusted with you, far from it he was thrilled to have his little subby!

He paused this was new, he took a few seconds to study you as you started breathing heavy then holding your breath for what felt like minutes at a time but was only seconds. Panicking, you was one breath away from what sounded like a very bad panic attack. Once he was certain you were truly falling to pieces in front of him and needed him to step in he moved. 

Quickly and quietly he rounded the counter sitting on the sofa behind you and hoisted you up taking a firm hold of your underarms plucking you up from the floor. You fought him trying to wriggle from his grip not wanting him to see you in this state, but Henry being the huge man he was subdued you skillfully. He uncurled you sitting you on his lap legs bent either side of his waist straddling him leaning on his chest you sobbed quietly.  
"I'm so-sorry I d-dont...I-I'm just re-really sor-rry!" He hushed you rocking you slowly as you wept into his chest.  
"Oh babygirl what's the matter? what are you sorry for? daddy was here and I didn't see you do anything?" You cried harder at his words feeling ashamed. It washed over you like a huge wave of guilt, nasty whispers in your head repeating over and over how this was wrong, what you wanted was sick and wrong and he would leave if you didn't change lockdown or not. You pulled back aghast at him and shoom your head.  
"NO! THATS-WE CAN'T I can't...I have to stop it..stop all this!" You took a deep breath worry anxiety and panic making you flustered as you wriggled again fighting his hold on you, you wanted to run, to lock youorself in the bathroom untill this passed but he wasn't letting you go anywhere not until all this was sorted out.

Your words sunk in quickly, cutting at him a little you didn't want this? To be in that sort of relationship with him? He hadn't forced you had he? Hurt you? He licked his lip in apprehension dreading what was going to come of this. Had he read your signals wrong? ignored your true feelings for his own benefit? You struggled again pressing your knees down to bounce off of him, he moved quickly one hand on your waist pressing down holding you right where you was.  
"Whoa whoa there little bit....what's the matter? I know gave you time to settle but baby please tell me you haven't let your mind run away with you? Have you? Whats going on love talk to me please"

You looked up and stopped fighting him as he said that, he was worried and anxious you could tell. You swallowed looking at him sadly seeing how upset you'd made him. Sighing you tried looking away but Henry stopped you cupping your face gently you closed your eyes pressing into him. 

You'd missed this these past few days, it was your own fault. You were scared, youd avoided him not wanting to cling to him or risk becoming..whatever it was...A little?. It was hard you were scared and confused and you'd become so used to going to him and letting out all your fears he was your rock. But you just felt this was something you had to sort out alone. So you shut yourself off from him when all you really wanted to do was curl up in his lap and cry. 

The whole spanking thing had been fine...You supposed it had been what you wanted the secret need to be corrected,but it was after you'd sucked of a fucking paci! And cuddled your teddy infront of your supersexy boyfriend! How the fuck can he be okay with that? Calling him daddy was one thing but to let yourself be soo deep into... Whatever that was and enjoy it? Was it bad? You wanted more of it, more of him coddling you and looking after you and protecting you, you'd loved how small you'd felt with him afterwards, how things just clicked between you both but it was supposed to be a kink not a lifestyle wasn't it?...It was to much to ask you should just be happy with your arrangement in the bedroom. You want to be honest with him you really do but how could you tell him that? You couldn't tell him what you really wanted!...That in some strange fucked up way him treating you like a little girl-baby was something you'd never experienced before but it felt right! You felt safe and reassured like nothing could touch you and nothing else mattered...That you'd been online and saw how other littles and babygirls were treated by their daddies and you wanted to try that. No you wont push your luck not with Henry! you wont risk looseing him so you were going to stamp it out! Destroy it before it destroys your relationship.

You were pulled from your thoughts by Henry running his hand from your jaw to the back of your neck pulling you close cradling you softly humming as he rocked you. You melted into him as he drew patterns across your back.  
"Sweet girl if you don't tell me how can I possibly help?...." you stayed quiet moving to rest the side of your face against him listenin to his heart beat running one fingernail in small circles on his soft top. No you wont talk. You will just take these moments of being small like this and be satisfied. He sighed at your silence someone was definitely being a stubborn girl, he hummed trying to think of something he could do to get you to open up.  
"Okay how about I tell you what I have noticed hmm? About what I think is going on then we can talk?" You blinked slowly sounded okay, he wont know so thered be nothingnto talk about. You nodded moving to rub your face into his soft tshirt breathing in his scent.  
"I think your frightened....frightened of your little and what I think....I think you have this silly idea that its bad, and what we do is bad...and I also think that your trying to stop it, trying to fight it..." you gasped how did he? NO! He wasnt supposed to know! You started trembling crying again softly into him. He huffed as you nodded into him again.  
"H-howd you find o-out? I'm tr-trying to sto-op it i really am I-Im sorry please dont lea-leave I can Ignore it I swear!" He frowned stifening under you.  
"No baby no I dont want you to stop it or ignore it babygirl listen-" you whined interrupting him  
"But its to-o much!...I want to much and I'm being sel-selfish and stupid and childish and the things that I want from us? from you! I saw on the internet what I truly want! You'll leave me! I have to stop Henry!" What started as a small unsure statment became a broken sob and you thrust your face into him harder still bawling our eyes out in harsh body shaking sobs.

Henry took a moment shushing you, calming you down again as you sat there breaking into pieces. The one thing that stood out for him tho was that you didn't want to stop this new turn in your relationship, you felt like you had to. That for some silly reason you thought he was the one who was uncomfortable. He chuckled making you wince.  
"Oh sweet pea is that whats been eating away at you? Come here my silly little baby." You hiccuped as he squished you to him tightly peppering your head with kisses.  
"You think its wrong. That I will leave if we don't keep this as a bedroom thing correct?" You nodded to him feeling silly still wanting to run and hide, you might do jsust that you looked up quickly looking around avoiding his gaze and moved trying to untangleyourself from him. He sat there holding you, an unmoveable force running his hands across you in slow soothing patterns, he knew what to do it wasnt the first panicking sub he'd had to talk down.  
"Hey no..No hiding love look at me...Thats right good girl....Now lets get something straight right here little bit...I love you...I love you for who you are and nothing will ever ever change that... You don't have to change a damn thing. I want this probably more then you." You snapped your eyes to his. What? You whined shaking your head and stopped. He looked sincere? And serious had he meant it? You slowly swallowed and calmed letting his words sink in.  
"Deep breaths come on babygirl.....See thats it isn't that better?....There she is my brave girl~ your shocked huh? Dont be I told you when I first caught you in our bed I have always wanted my own baby girl to cuddle watch over and look after in every sense, the idea of you needing no. Wanting and trusting me to look after you in the most basic of ways it satisfies something inside of me like...I can't even describe...I want to be your daddy all the time I want to help you with everything, to be care giver to you and your little side." You flushed twidding your thumbs staring down a them nervously.  
"B-but you don't understand...I enjoyed sucking on that that.." you blushed red unable to even say the word out loud.  
"No no look at daddy..Thats it good girl, I know you did I was there you know~ and I didn't mind, I loved seeing you let yourself just be content and comfortable with yourself...Sweet pea I'm sorry to say this but you are a little...And a complicated one at that! You swing through ages like I've never seen before, but you always have and I've known from day one...But it wasn't until I found you the other week that I realized on some level you knew to..You crave a daddy, and not just to be spanked and fucked like a run of the mill kink you want something more, you want someone to make the bigger decisions someone you can come to who loves you and will always be firm and fair...you want a dom and a full time no holds bar daddy dom And I want someone who needs that who wont see me as an overzealous control freakwhen I take the reigns, who won't get police involved if she ends up having an unwilling trip over my knee. My need to take care of you is just as ingrained into me as your need to be all cute and small is in you. You are my little, my cute subby and Im your daddy, caregiver and dom, we have be doing this for pretty much our whole relationship you've only just realised what it is baby" You smiled at him coming around to the idea..He did make sense you loved how even before all this he would as you put it 'step up' and sometimes put his foot down putright refusing to let you do somthing stupid now you saw why it effected you so much, the little rush of warmth that melted in your chest when he wohld take charge.  
"A-and my little? I don't know really what it ...she is?...And what do you mean ages I dont get that.." He smiled  
"She is you baby, you are little all the time really but you have a little space that you fall into your just more aware now is all, you've always done it. And as for ages, some littles settle on a particular age range you...Well you do and you don't... your normal everyday self is technically a middle a sassy funny little preteen but when certain things happen or the mood strikes you ,you begin to go younger...Like the other day in your spanking made you fall right down through age ranges and crashed into a proper babygirl. I did have an suspicion that would happen its why I had your paci and lama there just incase. And before you say anything I dont mind I adore it! Your already half way there right now! which im afraid you need to pull yourself out of as we are about to have a very important big girl talk." You flushed you kind of guessed that, you took a deep breath.  
"Then stop rubbing my back..Not helping!" He laughed pulling back twisting you to side sidways on his lap letting you lean on him instead.  
"I'm sorry love there how about that better?" You nodded  
"Okay what do we need to talk about?" He gave you a soft smile.  
"Well now we have established that we both consent and want to do this, we need to have boundaries...Guidlines so we know what works for us and what dosen't" you nodded at his it made sense.  
"So what is it you wanted from me Babygirl? You said earlier you wanted more..and you looked online, I wish you'd waitied for me love there is some scary stuff online" you hummed going red again. How were you gonna put this? Now was the time to be honest.  
"I-I liked err after when you was erm rocking me...With my teddy and the...You know-" he chuckled  
"Your paci?" You nodded quickly trying to brush off what he had said.  
"Yeah that..I don't know if...I mean if you wanted to try more of that stuff?" He smiled bright at you.  
"You mean you want to explore you babygirl side? With bottles and sippys letting you go deep into your little space? Absolutly baby girl! Next." You blinked he had agreed just like that?  
"And..Maybe rules...I read online littles get rules and chores and stuff." He froze so you had been online looking for informatoon about proper safe ageplay.  
"...Okay nugget...From now on we agree here and now..I am your Daddy dom and you are my little subby, you will have rules and chores and a good girl chart, but you will also have consequenses for naughty behaviour time outs, loss of privileges and spankings on the worst offences...But and this is a big but so listen close...I will not have sex with you if you fall into your babygirl headspace and I will not tolerate you being brat just to get spankings okay? If you try that then you wont like the outcome...We can try everything once and if is doesn't work for the both of us then we wont do it again...Does that sound fair?" You thought about it and nodded but spoke out loud.  
"Why would I want a spanking tho...It hurt bad...My bottom is still bruised..And is baby girl different from my little I don't get it" he smirked rubbing his palms down your thighs.  
"Well your bottom is still sore because you were a very naughty girl and I had to use my slipper. Not all spankings are bad girl spankings, sometimes they can be fun and very very pleasant if I decide they should be~. And each person has there own take on little space's for me if your little which quite frankly you dip in and out of all the time then I find it okay to be intimate but after a certain Point...No I don't think its ok if your to far gone to young then I wont be intimate with you in that sense." You blinked nodding slowly  
"So if I am really small we wont.. but if i'm like now then we can?" He grinned nodding.   
"Yes exactly we will have small hiccups but we will always always talk things through just like we are now... In a moment we will write down your rules and your hard limits; things you never want to try even once and then get a list of chores, after they are written you can spend the rest of the day making them into pretty posters" you faltered poster? He rolled his eyes  
"We will hang them up in the gym where no one but us will see and I want you to get your lama out of the box in the closet and place him back on our bed where he belongs and put the toys back in our box..Dont think I havent noticed things going walkies missy" You nodded shyly at him as his tone changed into dissaproving scold he rasies an eyebrow.  
"Use your words baby"  
"Yes..Daddy" he beamed at you leaning in giving you a big kiss  
"Good girl and that is your first rule right there in the house you call me daddy unless you want to have a very serious one on one talk, and it is not an excuse to get out of trouble either you call me by my name to try and wriggle out of a punishment I will get out the strap which is much more painful then he slipper I can asure you...Three times with that then its the cane... any way enough about that nasty business lets go!" He said rising taking you with him placig youon his hip effortlessly making you squeak grabbing on to him tightly.   
"Cane?! You have a cane since when?!" He moved patting your bottom.  
"Since before we met and I have used them in the past in clubs but no I have never used this particular one on someone and I don't want to they are very very nasty and that will be the absolute last resort held back for only the naughtiest of things like reoffending and putting yourself in a life threatening situation..Like driving home drunk or something similarly stupid ,dangerous and avoidable... now like I said enough of all that and you dont have to hold on so tight nugget I wont let you fall I promise" you took a breath and pressed yourself back into him hugging his neck burying your nose jnto his neck taking deep breaths. He froze as you whispered under your breath.  
"I thought I was gonna loose you" he rubbed your back going upstairs to the office to get pens and paper.  
"You'll never ever loose me baby"

It was one week later when you found youself running down the stairs at full speed, it was going to be hot today, really hot and Henry had mentioned that if you were good he would get the paddling pool and garden recliners out for the day. You were excited your favourite thing in the summer was floating in the small pool with Kal laying in the water beside you, the always you quickly moved through the hall and kitchen only for Henry to loop an arm around your middle as you tried running past him to the garden.  
"Whoa! Where are you of to in such a hurry? On that thought what have I said about running in the house? Especially the kitchen?" He chuckled at your wide eyes and you pointed out to the garden.  
"Sorry daddy I just i-its gonna be hot...You said we can have the chairs and pool out....Didn't you mean it?" You tilted your head sweetly pouting at him he looked at you from the top of his eyes then sighed smiling. You squealed with joy knowing it meant yes, but before you could continue outside he pulled you too him with a firm hand.  
"First things first love get something on your feet and stay in the shade until I find the suncream you know how easy you burn...But yes we can get the pool out but only if you help me with the grass and tidy the garden first" you sighed pouting again he lowered his head to you mimicking you sticking out his bottom lip.   
"Oh poor baby...I know you don't like it, but if we work together then it will be done faster and before its to hot that way we have the rest of the weekend to relax, I will get the pool out and fill it while I'm hosing down the patio...And for all your hard work we can have a takeaway tonight how does that sound?" You perked up at that.

You were a sucker for a takeaway it had become one of your 'good girl' rewards since starting your new found d/s relationship dynamic, you and Henry had found a natural rhythm each falling into your roles comfortably, you were finding it easier to be in your head space always seeming to have yourself in your little space at some degree. You'd both agreed on a set of rules ,chores and rewards. Punishment was really at Henry's discretion but your safe word was there to stop everything if things turned sour. 

Currently you were waiting for some of your other... specialised things Henry had got a few things through the post in the week since your talk, a few cool gear waterbottles for summer with the reusable ice inserts and stickers for you to decorate your lilac one, some new softer bedding and blankets for in the livingroom. Henry was adamant that when you had one of your moods you would be taking a nap apart from that he had ordered you some new clothes. 

The things you were waiting for was the new pacifiers bottles and proper sippy cups. He found a store online that was just ageplay and had gone a bit mad...well you thought he had, he brought up almost one of every onesie on the site for starters! Then there was something you was apprehensive about... The nappies they were these strange reusable nappy like things. He said he wanted to be prepared incase of you going into that adult baby state which apparently you had gone into once or twice frankly you didnt remember. You'd nodded trusting him but couldn't help the tiny bit of anxiety over them but still you told yourself it isn't much different from your reusable pads you use on your monthly.

Smiling to him you nodded at him you'd agree to anything for a takeaway.  
"Yeah okay!" You agreed instantly he let you go with a quick kiss making you smile, you moved to the door only for him to stop you again.  
"HEY what did I just say baby? Go get your shoes first" seeing your face drop made him feel slightly guilty so he added a task, making you think you were doing something for him  
"Could you grab mine as well love? Then we can go make a start" You stopped and shook your head laughing.  
"Sorry Daddy got to excited I guess" you quickly moved back to the hall grabbing a pair of flipflops and sliding them on then grabbed his you moved to the kitchen giving him his. With a smile and called Kal who ran past you into the garden. You loved seeing him run and jump about on the grass rolling occasionally rubbing his face in it.

It was a simple garden flat and long, just outside the patio door as a large square morrocan mosaic tiled patio, at the moment it was grubby, but underneath that grime build up was a beautiful bright patio. The tiles were a vibrant blues oranges and terracotta colours broken up with brilliant white, the design was of intricate sun stars. Just left of the door was a new built in Barbecue he had it put in the end of last summer and you suspected Henry will spend a lot of time at this year. There was one long raised planter bed seperating the two main areas that would soon hold an array of fruits and vegetables. Then there was a stretch of lawn with flower beds either side with one path on the right leading you from the patio to the shed at the very bottom. Either side was a 6ft fence and some of the taller plants on the property line helped keep the garden private. And being an end of terrace meant that you only had to worry about being overlooked on one side.

You hovered by the door in the shade as youd been instructed to, you found listening to Henry was just...Simpler accepting his judgement was just part of the norm, it always had been to be fair ,but when you'd realized why you'd been so compliant with him you found yourself questioning him more fighting things and it had made you miserable. But now with your knew understanding things were back to normal you just had a better understanding of it all you basked in it. You still had a say in things and he would hear you out taking your thoughts into consideration but ultimately he wore the trousers in the relationship and you were fine with that, you found a strange security in it. 

Kal enjoyed the cooler air of the morning raceing about on the grass and 'stamping' his feet trying to get you to play with him. You laughed as he barked and pounced at you then leaned down wriggling his ass in the air.  
"What's got into you bear?" He barked and stamped again at you  
"Oh! Did you here daddy say pool? Is that what it is you want? to play in the water today moosh?" He spung around barking happily then tore off doing laps around the grass. You jumped when Henry placed a warm hand on your back.  
"Well he seemes excited for a day in the garden...here hold this and arms up" you moved quickly taking the suncream from him and spread your arms out. He winked opening the cap and letting you put some on his open palm. He moved slowly first dotting out the cream then moved massaging it in with slow firm strokes across your arms dragging his palms in slow rounds covering you in the white cream you closed your eyes as he moved from one side to the other then snapped your eyes as he moved to you chest gasping as a new blob of cold cream was smeared on your chest. 

You blushed and held your breath as his hands moved lower into your new cute lilac and blue floral playsuit he had ordered it was a spaghetti strap and straight button up with ties at the back to pull it in at your waist. He kept his eyes glued to his hands concentrating on the task smoothing the now warm cream into the tops of your breasts. This was heaven it had to be! you sighed you were getting hotter as he moved paying more attention to your breasts rolling his palms around on your nipples and pinched them lightly making you gasp when they stood at a full attention.

You blushed as he plucked the pink buds once more making you shift your weight as heat pooled in your lower tummy, it seemed he was in a playfull mood today.   
"S-stop!" You fidgited whimpering at him as he did it again this time pulling them a little twisting them in his fingers.  
"Why babygirl you know I just can't help myself~" you moved pressing on his chest weakly.  
"N-no not here! We're outside!" He chuckled kissing your neck as he moved behind you his velvet tone caressed your ear as he spoke moving slowly holding his hand below the tube of suncream for you to add more to his palm.  
"No undies today love? You wouldn't be trying to tease me now would you?" He chuckled when he saw your arm tremble slightly knowing full well what he has started.

You flinched as the cool cream touched your back then shivered as he once again started rubbing it in useing the opportunity to knead out any knots you might have around your shoulders, you went slack moaning softly as he moved lower and lower, coaxing the spaghetti straps down your arms so he could move to the curve of your back.  
"Got a little to much that time might aswell use it hey sweet pea?" You hummed closing your eyes as he moved running his warm palms back and forth across to your back and sides. He pulled away moving the straps back in place then walked around you and crouched taking the tube away from you and spread another lot on to his hands you moved back a little unsure what he was doing but he gave you a look.  
"Ah ah here...That's it shh hold still it wont take long now" you stood still as he smirked up at you moving his hands lazily up across your calfs rubbing once again making you melt under his gentle kneading movments. You trembled as he leaned in kissing the inside of your knees as he past them then moved teasingly across your thighs moving going from one to the other masaging front and back. You moaned grasping his shoulders leaning into him your pussy already excited from just his hands roaming and pressing into you. He chuckled when you rocked forward to him unable to help yourself as he made a slow ascent up each leg leaving soft kisses here and there. 

He continued past your shorts lifting the hem of your playsuit makeing sure his fingers just grazed your bare lips and ass as he rocked them in a back and forth motion stroking you into a little frenzy as he went.   
"Ah F-fuck please!" He smiled pressing a kiss to your tummy moving slightly faster   
"Now now language" you closed your eyes rocking into him lowering yourself to press against the side of his palm.  
"S-sorry daddy ahh please" he looked up watching you bite your lip trying to hold back your moans as you wept onto his hand  
"I should think so, you know I dont like you swearing even when we play" he moved over switching legs one final time making sure both sides got the same treatment and finally pulled away he smirked lazily up at you then winked. You flushed already feeling like jelly, hexd barely moved away and there was already a tiny damp patch forming on the crotch of your outfit.  
"There we go all ready, now you wait here and let that soak in a bit while I get the lawnmower." You sulked as he got up leaving you with a sweet kiss on your cheek and turned making his way down the garden and tussling with kal on the way pushing at the playfull Akita who was still running rings around the garden but was now aiming for Henry with each lap. You shook your head at them and leaned on the wall of the house watching him wrestle with the full shed. 

After a full five mineuts of swearing and grunting he emerged with the flymo and reel extension lead then disappeared only to reappear with your two garden loungers and matching small table. He motioned for you to come help get the folded chairs.  
"Baby! Come put these down there would you?" You smiled running down the garden to him and collected them taking the plug from the extension lead to, you moved quickly placing the folded chairs against the wall. Then moved to plug in the extension lead into the extirior wall outlet.   
"Its ready!" You called out to him   
"Thank you love now go inside and get the air pump then make a start on cutting back the bay tree" you nodded and turned heading into the house hearing him start the mower. You quickly picked up Kals outside water bowl it needed a good clean. It took you a good fifteen mineuts to find the airpump but as always it was in the last place you looked, the cupboard downstairs in the gym. You swear you could kill the man he can't just leave things be!. You placed it on the counter then moved to clean Kals bowl and filled it with fresh water adding a few icecubes from the fridge to keep it cooler for longer.

Whilst there you also made you and Henry some squash you moved out to the back garden and almost dropped to the floor as your knees went weak. He was really pushing it today! He'd shed his tshirt walking legnths back and forth still cutting the grass, you licked your lips rubbing your thighs clenching tight together as your pussy wept onto your poor cotton shorts making the already damp patch worse , you could see from here the sheen of sweat from the heat of the mid morning sun already on his broad back you took a second to admire him, the way his mucsles rippled across his back and ribs as he moved quickly. He turned once her reached the end and smiled up at you chuckleing shaking his head as he made his wat towards you, you must have looked a sight, standing there quivering just holding yourself together. You snapped out of it and put Kals bowl down in the shade by the barbecue.   
"Hey babe you ok there you look flushed?" He finished with a laugh when you frowned at him.  
"Your teasing stoooopp!" He shook his head moving forward lifting the mower lid and removed the basket full of grass, he strutted past you emptying the it in the garden waste bin.  
"Oh good you found the pump! I forgot to tell you I'd moved it" you rolled your eyes and thrust his drink to him.  
"Here your a sweaty betty already don't need you passing out....Then I wont get my pool up." He took twhe glass placing it on the wall behind him.  
"That all I'm good for? Putting up your pool? Im wounded" He leaned in wrapping a damp arm around you making you squeal and try to get away.  
"OH MY GOD NOOO STOOOP!" He laughed and held you tighter to him  
"What's the problem? I thought you like cuddles?" You pouted up at him making him kiss you, you moaned loudly as he moved you to stand infront of him cupping your ass squeezing the two now healed cheeks then pulling them up pressing you to his front. Wow how the fuck are those sweats hiding that? You grunted at him and pressed harder to his erection he groaned bucking up into you trying to gain more friction. You both moved kissing one another deeper and more desperately tangleing tongues in a fevered display then pulled back slowly needing to breath each of you taking huge gasping breaths. You moved up smoothing some of his curls from his face...He really wanted a haircut but the barbers were all still shut and you was not going to touch his glorious curls anytime soon...You like having more to pull.  
"Your hot-"  
"Thank you baby girl" you rolled your eyes at his cheesyness then looked to the lawn you pulled back patting his chest.  
"To hot ...You go do the baytree in the shade and I will finish the grass...Afterall I have to earn my pizza" you giggled he smirked still reaching for you grasping your hips.  
"Or you could earn your pizza right here~" you snorted when he moved in rubbing his erection on your ass. You batted him away giggling.  
"Later daddy I want my pool" you whined he laughed in disbelief as you wriggled away from him picking up the discarded lawnmower insert only to squeak as his palm connected with the underside of your ass leaving a light pink print.  
"Heeeyy! I was being good!" You whined he just shrugged at you  
"Daddy loves his baby's ass...And that playsuit rides up perfectly, its to tempting I couldn't resist" 

You pouted rubbing the warm spot then plopped the basket back into the mower and flipped it on. There was only three maybe four lengths to do and it would be done. You quickly set about getting to work as Henry began giving the bay tree a good cut back, it didn't take either of you long to be done with your tasks and soon enough Henry was attaching the hose to the outside tap getting ready to hose down the patio. 

"Babe go inside and get ready, theres a new swimdress in your top drawer" you smiled at him excited quickly scampered past him with kal hot on your heels up into the bed room quickly slipping on a cute mermaid themed hell bunny swimdress grabbing your watermelon beach towel you ran back down into the garden you squealed as he moved aiming the cold water at you catching our tummy making you swear at him.  
"Shit! Henry noo thats to bloody cold!" He frowned at you then did it again this time holding it following you as you fled from the water...He didn't like you swearing and especially when you were swearing at him that was a definite no no, you spluttered and screamed at him holding your towel as he kept the water on you for a few seconds. Then moved it away washing the last of the water on the patio towards the drain. He sighed giving you a stern glance before speaking.  
"Now thats not very ladylike poppet, you know I don't appreciate that language and you know by now I prefer my other name around the house baby" had you not been so irritated you would have picked up on the steely undertone of his words and the threatening stance he took widening his legs and standing straighter, his jaw locked and eyebrow arched. His whole demeanor screaming 'just who do you think your talking to little girl?'... But as luck would have it you didn't notice any of these warning signs, you were to wrapped up in your paddy and instead growled at him and stomped your foot flicking back your sopping hair with a loud wet slap falling head first into one of your brat fits.  
"Fuck lady like Henry! Thats freezing jesus christ its in the kitchen! And we are in the garden not in the house so Henry is fine! Fucking hell! you got my towel wet!! Loooooookkk!" You threw your now soaking towel on the floor at his feet with a harsh slap but faltered when you moved your gaze up to his.

You swallowed noticing your mistake to late. He stopped the hose and gave you a look, definitely unimpressed with the tanrum you just threw,you took a step back as he moved picking up the towel.  
"Henry? Im soRRYY!" quickly with out any hesitation he spun and flicked it faster the you could dodge snapping the end right at your leg making you yelp and jump back out of reach one hit was enough. He pointed at you in warning then through the towel at you   
"That was your first and second warning one more and you won't be spending the afternoon in the pool insead you'll be weeding the garden with a sore ass you understand me?" You couldn't help the way his stern voice affected your already drippng center that had wetted the gusset of your cozy, you nodded to him guilt washing over you as he continued with a furrowed brow.  
"Today is supposed to be a nice relaxing day in the sun and I will be very upset if you act up and ruin it" you looked to our feet upset as he scolded you.  
"If you go put that on the washing line now it will be dry by the time you've been in The pool... That's if you change the attitude if not then we can go inside and you wont be having it out clear?" You gasped at him catching the towel with a meek look.  
"Hen-daddy please!"  
"Enough Are we clear little girl?" You nodded at him solonmly  
"Words" you gasped flushing looking around praying the neighbor's wouldnt hear, he stood giving you an even look whining you shook your head motioning to being outside not in the safety of the house he simply watched you and made to take a stp towards you. Jumping unsure of what he had planned you fumbled over your words quickly.  
"Y-yes daddy.. I'm sorry daddy" he smiled at you nodding then motioned for you to walk to the rotary washing line, you did pegging up the towel pouting then turned to him.

"Enough pouting that bottom lip better be away by the time I'm down there!" You quickly sucked it up as he moved the now folded lawnmower and made his way past you towards the shed to put it away. You watched nervously as he then heaved out the folded pool jumping you smiled rushing to hep him as he wrestled it through the door to the lawn he stopped dropping it then moved to you cupping your face smileing.  
"Theres my little subby~ see no need to act up and spoil the day now go get the pump I have already plugged it in. You smilled kissing him then ran the length of the garden Kal joining you sprinting past like it was a race.

It wasn't long befor the small pool was up and being filled so far it was half full, Henry had used the tap in the kitchen to fill it with warm water so it wouldn't be such a shock on your skin...Kal was already paddling in it slapping at the waters surface tongue lolled out he was a happy. You moved sitting on the floor beside him bending over the edge of the pool splashing him making him spin quickly before tearing off out of the pool and around the grass skimming the top of the pool as he flew back over into it splashing you back. You giggled turning slightly to see Henry oogling your ass from one of the loungers he had traded his sweats for some swimshorts that hung..low you could see the small trail of hair that you knew grew thicker just below the waist band. The loose shorts did nothing to cover he rageing boner, at the sight of it you clenched violently pussy leaking on to your swiming cozy again, you shuddered. He hadn't notice you stareing you smirked dipping down lower spreading your legs as you did, you arched forward showing off your ass the skirt of the swimming costume just covering you're covered ass leaving your mound on display and bent down over the inflated pool moan provocatively as your arms dipped into the pleasantly cool water. 

Heny watched as you bent over wriggling your ass side to side,the swimming costume riding up between your cheeks slightly before being covered by the skirt, he groaned he knew what you were doing, and he would definatly oblige tho you may find your self in...Hot water so to speak. Showing an incredible amount of restraint he waited he wanted to see just how much you wanted him. You moved lower spreading your legs and arched popping up you bottom moving it again trying to entice him, he bit his lip. Fuck it. He got up entering the house he made his way to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out your huge round lemon covered picnic blanket with tassles, it was supersoft microfiber. finally he moved to get your towel that was used for your playtime to soak up any... mess he smirked forming a plan in his head. He would have to be carefull not to be seen but heard? He didn't give a fuck if the neighbor's heard you! atleast then they had something decent to listen to rather then their dodgy seventies summer playlist that has never had a song added to it since the seventies. Before exiting the house he also ran upstairs into to toy box routing through untill he found what he was looking for. 

A satisfyer traveler. Due to how much he had been spending in buying his arsenal of toys, he had a gift code sent through from bondara for fifty percent off it. It was compact and had a little magnetic lid to it to keep it clean. It did look weird it was effectively a hole with a raised rim to it... A small tube like tunnel about and inch long, deep inside at the bottom was a small soft plastic cover that moved like a plunger. It was designed to suckle on your clit it also vibrates at the same time, it had raving reveiws. He had already tested it on his palm and was quite impressed it was a powerfull little thing after a few minutes on the ninth out of eleven settings it had laft a mark on his skin from sucking on it. It was in a way almost like a pussy pump but just for your clit. Or he hoped so it would be amazing if this little device could suck your little bud swollen, until one single swipe of his finger could send you into a mind shattering orgasm.

He made his way out of the house and back to the pool, you were still bent over laying your head on your crossed arms pouting. You must have noticed him go in, you hadn't noticed him come back out tho. He crept up beside you making you jump as he spoke in a deliberately deep voice knowing what it does to you.  
"Babygirl would you stop bending over so much...Your cosy is going up and I don't want the neighbor's to see your cute little tush" he crouched down beside you sliding a finger below the fabric of the swimming costume at your ass and pulled it down with a sharp tug then followed the hem and ran it down between your legs to your front doing the same.

You gasped bucking forward in to the inflated pool as his hot finger traced from your ass to your cunt pulling the fabric, his knuckle skimmed your wet entrance making you jolt even more, now kneeling upright looking back at him blushing.   
"But how will they daddy? it has a skirt see?" He scoffed and wriggled up to kneel behind you his fingers moving higher probing for your clit then rubbed slow circles around it. You shivered throwing your head back against his collarbone gyrating your hips slowly against him gasping softly. He moved forward resting his chin on your shoulder checking the waterline...still another half hour or so to fill it...Then again it was quite big it had to fit you him, Kal and a few cans of beer inside...

"Oh sweetness? Whats this? You didn't have an accident did you?" You moaned cringing slightly at the thought and shook your head.  
"N-no Daddy I didn't honest" he tutted moving his other hand slowly down the join his first this one rubbing from out side of your swimsuit running a single pad around your quivering hole. You arched but was stopped by the pool on your stomach pinning you to his frame, you had nowhere to move or turn to...  
"Oh? Then whats all this hmm? Your all wet baby...whats going on Munchkin?" You whined as he pressed harder against you making you feel his erection, his bare skin touching yours through the cut out back of your one piece.

You flushed as he kept rubbing his fingers across you in a teasing motion, is words made you tremble, he knew what he was doing.  
"I-i it wasn't an accident! Its your fault!" He pursed his lips.  
"My fault? How is it? OH is this?! Now I understand sweet pea are you all messy for daddy? Poor thing." He pulled away from you, you whined nodding at him. he shook his head tutting then moved away from you completely reaching for the towel and toy. He moved to the opposite side of the pool laying the towel down spreading it out letting some of it fold up the side of it. You tilted you head at him you hadn't noticed he'd got that out and you shivered knowing what it meant, he fussed with it for a few more seconds picking of tiny grass offcuts that had got on it then patted it for you.  
"Come on pumpkin!" you blinked at him, the garden really? you moved looking over to the row of houses on the other side of the garden then shook your head at him.  
"Come on princess, I promise no one will see trust me"

Slowly you hesitantly crawled the few feet sighing as your knees met the soft towel, it was a thick super soft microfiber bought specifically for this purpose henry had taken great care in finding something that was absorbent and soft as not to chaff your skin and he made sure to was it with care with plenty of softener so is was always comfortable. it felt like heaven on your knees rather then the prickly grass that really needed a good water. Henry was quick to place you where he wanted leaning your back to rest on the cool plastic pool then moved spreading your legs as far as he could his hands engulfing your thighs. then curling his fingers around them he dragged you down letting just your shoulder blades on the pool, by doing this he had pulled you completely out of view of the windows of the neighbors finally he cupped the crook of your knees and pressed them back to you holding you wide open for him.  
"Here poppet hold your legs...Good girl just like that now don't you let them go~" you flushed holding your legs for him feeling your lips spread open for him in this position.

He leaned back growling just having you hold yourself open and waiting for him, being soo good for him made him ready to just fuck you into oblivion. but he wanted to try a few things, experiment with you a little more. you took a deep breath as he finally moved forward one hand slowly lightly running across your center you arched in to him getting a light pinch on your mound.  
"Ah ah stay still little one, just like that such a good girl keeping your legs still hmm? so good for daddy" you nodded unsure if it was a question of not. your blood was pumping full of fear and arousal knowing that you were outside was just..wow the thought of someone over hearing you or seeing you made it more intense. 

He continued his slow stokes across you over your swimming costume, the barrier creating a new friction on the sensitive bud. you panted as he changed pace moving your clit from side to side in quick flicking motions.  
"Agh! D-Daddy! PLeaseplease!" he chuckled moving his other hand to your contracting hole pressing against it almost entering then began a fast come hither motion watching as you choked back a moaned gasping tensing trying to hold position but grind down at the same time pulling your legs higher trying to encourage him to enter you further. he smiled watching as you desperately tried to hold still but just couldn't manage it wriggling around trying to have more of him. he moved laying down pressing his wide shoulders into your thighs the added pressure helping to hold them open you watched in what flet slow motion as he movedin pressing a sweet kiss on your covored mound then he nuzzled into you pressing his nose to you breathing in your scent making you flush and kick out a little   
"N-no dont! thats embarassing! DAADDY!" you cried throwing your head around looking to make sure no one could see, one hand slipping from your knee letting it slip down, he was fast quickly bringing hi hand up catching it then pressed it back holding it higher then before. he smirked up at you moving to take a deeper breath then growled out you twitched as the hot breath vibrated on to you.  
"god baby you really do want daddy huh?" before you could reply be sunk his face down into you prodding with his tongue moving it against you to find your clit then bit lightly running his teeth against you making you try to grind down on him again.  
"Ah! D-Daddy?! What are youOH! FUCK FUCK NOOO!" you swore throwing your head back violently as he moved one hand pulling your cozzy to the side and sucked harshly on your clit then began a torturous assault on it harsh sucks and bites rolling the swollen bud between his sharp teeth making to tense and shiver curling up against him trying to free your leg and released the other trying to find some leverage to escape his onslaught. You regretted it when he simply caught it and held it up along side th other. Somehow without pulling away from his delicious feast he had caught your ankles crossing them then pinned them with one hand stretching you out.

You sobbed as his harsh mouth attacked your clit then soothed it with hard licks with the flat of his tongue. he grunted up into you using his free hand to halt your light rocking holding your hip then moved down his agile tongue slipping in heavy circles around your opening making you cry out again slipping down the towel.  
"N-nononono! please I-I can't! don't don't make me! please don't make me D-Daddy! FUCKFUUUCK! noo I-We we're in the garden! ou-outside!" he pulled away smiling at you then quickly impaled you on two fingers making you let out a silent scream as you digits swirled pressing around your hot walls making you tremble.  
"Come on sweet heart~ You can do it! I know you can, thats it do it for Daddy" you whined arching high trying to break his hold of your ankles but her just shook his head keeping his embedded fingers moving with you then sat up putting his weight on the arm pinning your ankles cease your movements. you grunted in annoyance when he did this overpowering you so effortlessly.

He leaned down between your legs and kissed your lips as he began pumping his hand, letting you feel his strength each harsh pump of his hand jolting you against the pool within a few strokes the pool water was sloshing loudly in time with him. You closed your eyes everything was hightened, you could taste yourself on his lips as he moved them in sync with yours prying your mouth open with a deep moan as he forced you to taset yourself on his tongue as he devoured you deeply, you harsh shunts of your body and the feel of the water in the pool rippling and pressing, bouncing you back towards the think fingers. You whined into the kiss as his fingers sped up curling up to your special spot that you knew by now was how he forced you to squirt around him. you shook your head pulling back from him tears in your eyes trying to pull away from his fingers but he was a man on a mission. you whined gripping the towel below you you knew he wasn't going to relent not until you'd fallen apart around his fingers, you whimpered in slight pain as your abdomen began clentching painfully tight you nerves felt hot burning your blood ran heated roaring through your veins your moans and pants drowned out by your impossibly fast pulse echoing in your ears you panted red and sweaty feeling fevered as you quivered bones trembling as he continued his mastery of your body, playing you like a skilled musician. He grunted slipping a knee below himself giving him mor purchase.  
"N-NOO! pleaseple-I CAN'T yesyesAGH FUCK DADDY WHY?!" he smirked as your protest became a broken weak sob you was very close indeed.good. he began twisting his hand with each pass of his fingers massaging you just right   
"THATS IT! good girl look at me...Good girl just look at daddy~ I've got you now I want you to cum, cum right now babygirl thats it i can feel it sweet pea so close aren't you?" you grnted curling gasping faster unable to catch your breath as his fingers seemed to brush every spot you had you yelped as he twitched his fingers slightly forcing you to release you gasped holding eye contact seeing his wide grin as you flooded over his fingers in a loud and lewd squirt you shivered in the aftermath as he slowed down finally praising you.  
"See such a good girl and look no one saw you just like I promised" you whined nodding to him bucking and mewling as you shock with violent aftershocks as you seemed to release thick streams of cum across his hand you cried what felt like floods of tears as your body reacted to his ministrations slowly you began coming back down to earth. you opened your eyes just in time to see him lapping and suckling at his fingers you moaned between heavy pants as he set your legs down either side of him on the towel.

You laid there panting unable to move feeling like jelly nerves shot and skin prickling form the aftermath. That was intense. So intense. And you didn't know why it must have something to do with being outside, the idea of being caught being naughty. Henry moved a warm hand to your tummy rubbing it lightly massaging away the ache from tensing so much.  
"D-Daddy? I can't move, I'm tired I want a nap.." he chuckled at you as you closed your eyes your breathing was coming back down now then reached over bringing the toy over. He patted your leg then shuffled you back up the side of the pool making you groan.  
"Well baby we aren't done yet just two more okay? then daddy will clean you up... Can you do that for daddy? and we can go get the pizza order done for tonight and you can have a nap on your blanket out here?" you peeked and eye open at him whining.  
"Noooo I'm to tired! not now daddy please!" he scoffed at you moving your feet flat you the floor as always keeping your knees spread, he tutted quickly swiping your skirt out of the way rolling it up to your tummy. you whimpered batting at his hands weakly  
"Ah ah no come on like i said two more then we will stop! thats it up you go...There she is my good baby!" you sighed knowing you wasn't getting away anytime soon.

You eyed him cautiously as he brought what looked like a little black box you tilted your head.  
"Whats that?" he smiled at you and waved it around.  
"This is a new type of toy..Something we have never tried and daddy is very excited to try with you" you blinked as he opened it and saw a tiny holle with a rim...What the fuck?, noticing your apprehension he took your hand and pressed it onto the back of it then turned it on then straight up to number four so you could feel exactly what it did. He could see the moment when the penny dropped and you realized what it did. you shook your head trying to scrabble back from him only managing to bump into the pool that was now only around fifteen minuets from being full he had to be quick if he wanted to try the other thing.  
"N-ooo no way I Cant that's- I'm to sensitive, I wont last please!" he just moved closer wedging his form between your legs so you couldn't close them. you froze when he moved the pulsating toy to your revealed sex. you cringed as he wasted no time in prying you apart concentrating on your pussy as he placed the sucking hole over your engorged clit. you bucked into him as the toy pulled at your little bud and your walls began fluttering.  
"HAH HAH HOOHHH GOD PLEASE THATS ITS NOnononononoooo" you cried unable to stop yourself from thrusting forward onto it he smiled watching closely was you lost your fight grinding harshly into the hand holding it still, he followed your movements with the toy then flicked it up a few levels that added vibrations to the harsh sucking he could feel it humming in his hand with the strength of it. you arched bucking wildly cutting off your own moans with loud gruntal sobs. the toy was something else and entirely new beast! sucking on you with harsh fast tugs almost like it was trying to wank your over sensitive clit like a cock and the vibrating ring attached to the base of it was powerful and inescapable unlike other toys he had used you could wriggle and accidentally move it, slide it away from that special spot this one completely encompassed you abused clit. with one finall click of a button you screeched cumming hard walls clenching and throbbing bucking and grinding uncontrollably in the air as your body screamed in protest to the almost pailful climax. you cried fat tears as he was to slow to pull it away making you sting slightly.  
"D-DaaDDYY no tak-take it off OFF NOW IT-fuck thank-thank you oh god that was" you covered your face whining as he moved fast then took a peek.

He gasped looking down seeing your clit larger then ever before and a dark red swollen, you withered as the cool air hit the now over sensitive bud gyrating your hips. he moved closer pulling your lips apart to get a better look.  
"Baby I'm sorry that looks sore...Is it?" you nodded then shook your head you didn't know it was just buzzing twitching and fuck you'd never felt that before.  
"okay sweetness...I'm finished teasing now Daddy will fuck you then wash you off okay?" you nodded even after everything he had done you still wanted his cock, you craved it and doubted you'd ever refuse.

He moved quickly back and dragged you down by your ankles laying you down flat on your back, you cringed as you laid in the wet patch youd made. he laid down on top of you quickly slipping his cock out of his swim shorts with a quick well practiced motion he moved pressing into you mindfull of your obviously tender clit. you gasp as he stretched your aching muscles, the way he teased your walls apart was a releife pulling the tight overworked muscles taught. you sighed once he had almost fully seated himself he was avoiding your clit for the time being having somthing else planned he wanted you to feel better. You cried out as he rocked into you grunting and moaning, h felt cool against your burning insides his veins and ridges catching on your pussy making it flutter around him yo grunted trying to bounce down onto him/  
"FUck! babyBABY! NONOno still AGH FUCK ME! sweety NO! thats it stop stop baby good girl let daddy do it....UGGHH YESS!" he hissed as he held you still fucking into you spearing your hot cunt you held onto his back feeling the strong muscles move helping him to pump into you in long powerful strokes making you grunt and bounce off his thighs he moved kissing you groaning into your mouth twisting his head then moved letting his body lay on yours stretching out his hands pulling your hands down and interlocking his fingers with yours as he moved in slow undulating thrusts making love to you instead of a fevered fucking. you melted below him feeling the heated skin of his chest through the swimdress you now think you understood why it was a swimdress and not a normal one piece, the skirt hid your coupling from the view of any nosey neighbors. You panted pulling back from him, he rested his head against yours grunting louder and fucked into you faster he was close. you ground yourself on him.  
"Pl-please daddy please cum, I want it! please please I'll be good I promise cum inside me please~" your words must have helped as he grunted then growled moving faster still hips stuttering, he moved tugging the short skirt up and peeked down seeing your swollen clit didn't look as sore now and quickly placed his hand there your reaction was immediate as he brushed the small bundle of nerves with each thrust you gasped bucking harshly agai unable to stop yourself from chasing that high once again you panted harshly with henry then with a skilled flick of his wrist you grunted arching up to him squeezing him tight releasing around him this time your cunt satisfied with the cock embedded deep inside of you. he leaned down closing his mouth over yours as his cock swelled releasing into your depth with a loud growl giving a few last quick thrusts then stilling emptying his balls inside of you. you giggled when he pulled back tucking himself away and rolling over one hand flipping your skirt back down then creeping below it snapping your cozzy back to cover you again. 

You both laid looking up at the sky watching the clouds sighing relaxing.  
"That was incredible!" you moved your head to him as he laughed reaching out a hand to scratch at your scalp you hummed at him half asleep. he rolled over you and kissed you on your cheeks then slowly got up picking you up you were limp in his arms and rolled your head to his neck.  
"Come on babe, I'll hose you down and we can order pizza then you can have a nap" you hummed nodding not really paying attention. your eyes snapped open as you herd him step in the pool.  
"HUH? W-What?" he shushed you and lowered you into the warm water he as you in the corner and kneeled before you carefully. you whined as he pressed your legs open once more below the water and moved his hand around your swollen fucked pussy. you jolted as he rubbed lightly then pulled the hose that was still running water and directed the flow to your pussy. you whined trying to twist away.  
"Ah ah come on let me clean you up" you whined as the pressure of the water soothed your tender clit feeling cool on your heated skin. It wasn't long before your held dropped back on the sun warmed plastic. you gasped whimpering softly as he moved the stream of water across you up from your clit to your twitching hole, you bucked and rocked slowly he maneuvered your cozzy pinching the gusset and pulled it higher letting it slip into your folds trapping your clit and swirled the hose around it the twisted the nozzle making the water come through slightly more powerful. you jolted but he held you still pressing the hard plastic to your bulging mound tilting it down making the water run across your hole pussy building you up one last time then he would stop.  
"Noo...DaDDYY! I cant ...not in the pool?!" he smiled tilting his head and kissing you then crowded you hiding your quivering form with his huge frame he rested his face at your ear as you withered against him.  
"Its okay baby, don't forget i got the filter pump to put in and all the chlorine to go in...its fine baby just relax let go then you can have your nap~" he couldn't help it he was selfish he wanted to spoil you, to make you fall apart again and again he hadn't made you cum in over a week he was making up for lost time. you grunted arching into him trying to forget the fact you was in the pool in the garden. which was hard to do when your movements were splashing the waster around you. you cried out as he moved the hose lower pointing the powerful stream up hitting the underneath of your still swollen clit your eyes opened and you gasped loud curling forward tensing pressing your head into Henry's chest and came with a cry. henry shuddered feeling you release into the water a warm stream passing over his leg you wriggled at him moaning twitching completely fucked out relaxing in the water he watched satisfied as you started floating. 

Once he was sure you was back down to earth again he stood scooping you up with one arm holding the hose in the other hand he quickly lifted the hose tossing it on the grass making Kal yelp and run as it pointed at the dog who has been minding his own business on the grass lounging in the sun.  
"Fuck..Sorry kal..You okay buddy?" the Akita snorted at him and curled up facing away from you both. you huffed a laugh  
"He's not happy with you" he scoffed shaking his head making his way down the garden with you cradled in his arms.  
"Well i did just soak the poor bugger" you blinked weakly  
"Makes two of us!" he through his head back laughing finally making it to the lounger that were both now in full sun, he kicked it back to lay down and placed you onto it with a sweet kiss.  
"you get some sleep nugget and i will order the pizza barbecue chicken right?" you nodded sleepily hearing him move entering the kitchen  
"AND MOZZORELLA STICKS...AND ONION RINGS!" he called out an 'yes I know' and you curled onto your side hearing kal pad up to your side and lay down with a loud sigh sprawling out in the shade you made on the floor you moved a hand down and began twiddling his fur in your fingers falling asleep in the warm sun.

that was how henry found you both ten mineut's later snoring softly kal shifted giving him a judgmental stare.  
"What?....Okay I get it I'm sorry....But look at her can you blame me? a sexy woman like that you know....Well no you don't know your still a virgin so...Yeah sorry about that boy." kal groaned and move lying on his side henry sighed waving off the grumpy boy and laid back on the other lounger with a book deciding to read whilst you had your well deserved nap.


	5. Daddy's Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry using your cold as an excuse to have your first baby day! But your anxiety causes you to fight him through out. He knows you want this so perseveres sometimes daddies have to put their foot down to help their little baby girls.
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS DUB CON DDLG, AGEPLAY AND WETTING!! READ TO YOUR OWN RISK!

Henry was panicked ..Five weeks in to quarantine and you were ill. He was loosing his shit. He wished he had pressed further and found out exactly what your health issues were google search could only help him so much…And had only made him worse apparently your more susceptible to everything and your immune system can’t fight most things maybe a cold? A mild flu? Anything past that then nope that shit is deadly. You wasn’t up yet but he had been up since three AM watching ,listening ,waiting. He had been worrying himself sick placing cool flannel’s on your head trying to fight off this fever.

It had started as a soft cough last night, like a tickle in your throat, then a sniffle and then an ear ache and finally a fever… And aches pains, shivers you were only asleep because he drew light patterns on your back until you passed out from exhaustion.

Henry had been fine until the fever, what started as a light sweat on your brow then became a flush then a painful fever that made your skin hurt. At first he tried to put it down to the unusual heat but coupled with the cough and sniffles alarm bells started ringing. He winced hearing another painful cough from the bed room and a raspy whine, you were stirring. He hadn’t wanted to leave you but this was important he had to know!

He sighed listening to the dramatic music through the phone, here he was hunched over the office desk your medical papers and appointments scattered across the black wood in front of him. He was phoning kings collage hospital forgoing your gp he wanted the experts opinion, not a general practitioner who will cop out with ‘check online guidance’. Fuck the online guidance. He will not be fobbed off and told to phone 111 or check the government guidelines. His critically ill extremely high risk girlfriend was in bed showing two symptoms of covid and Henry was not going to risk you. 'Dba Dba Diamond Blakfan Anemia, Aplastic Anemia ,Bone marrow failure Dba Dba’ that was his chant. Finally the music stopped and he was greeted by a woman.

“Hi I’m phoning on behalf of my girlfriend…. She can’t phone in on her own at the moment but is here with me” he said choosing to tell a white lie to cover his ass he quickly began explaining what had happened in a concerned tone trying to remain calm so he could answer any questions.

“She has Bone marrow failure and this is the number we have on file…I’m concerned for her…She is shielding but showing signs of covid…” Henry sniffled his thoughts wandering down a dark path he hissed trying to fight the waver in his voice what was meant to be a sob came out as a choked plea.

“Please help I don’t- I can’t lose her and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!…I’m not sure what to do about a test or what not…And she-its fast I’m so scared I can’t..” he broke off into heavy pants trying to calm the panic now was not the time he needed to stay focused. He moved tilting his head down resting his forehead on his hand praying this wasn't the vicious covid-19 that could take you away from him within days. He tried not to think of it. Tried to push away the reality that you could be taken from him so swiftly.

“Ah okay right and you are her boyfriend Mr?” The woman sounded kind and understanding, like she’d been reassuring people for a while.

“Cavill. I’m her boyfriend yes Henry ” he confirmed with another nod twisting around looking through the open door seeing kal stand at the bedroom door looking between you and him asking why his dad wasn't with his sick mum…He blinked and huffed seeing Henry wasn't moving and then padded back in to the bed room deciding to baby sit you himself.

“Right okay Henry? Can I call you that?” Henry nodded and turned hearing another round pf painful coughs and cries, you had just woke up.

“Yeah yeah Henry is fine” he said quickly wanting his answers asap.

“Okay Henry I’m going to need her hospital number and date of birth okay? Then we can investigate a little more I will do an assessment on the phone and see if we need her in okay?” Henry sniffed heaving a sigh and hissed in stress he leant back on the chair rubbing his chest trying to ease his beating heart and recited your information over the phone.

“Well then Henry your in luck I am actually y/n’s assigned nurse Simone…Now can you tell me what symptoms she has? And how fast have they come on” The woman sounded concerned which made Henry’s guts twist horribly tight.

“She has had a cough come on over night…And a temperature and sniffles…She is really flushed and just really not well at all…Shes aching and the fever is making her skin hurt and she has an ear ache… its just come on over night…But she hasn’t been anywhere?! I don’t understand where it could have-” Henry was quickly becoming a mess convinced that you had covid and this was a worst case scenario. Simone intervened quickly cutting him off before he could panic further.

“Whats her temperature?” She asked Henry moved quickly shuffling through the papers finding the tiny note pad he had been writing it on with times of when he tested you.

“Last I checked was 37.8 but that was ten minuets ago…Shit would it have gone up? Should I go do it again hold on…I did it in her sleep shes just waking up now” Simone sighed in relief and tried calming him yet again.

“No no! That's fine… Right okay thats good its not in covid levels yet which is good and if the temperature has been ongoing and its only around 38 its an indicator that it isn’t covid…” Henry relaxed shoulders slumping he could cry. He smoothed a hand over his face trying not to have a break down. He had been so convinced that he was going to lose you…Anyone who barely survived chicken pox was not going to survive covid.

“So so not covid?” He asked tentatively not wanting to get his hopes to high on assumptions. Simone took an audible breath.

“I just have a few more questions before ruling it out…But her temperature would have been higher by now…Covid reacts slightly different to these patients…Have you noticed anything in the last two to three days? Pale coloring to her lips? Has she been exhausted or extremely tired? To the extent of struggling to move around?” Henry frowned a little caught off guard and hummed had you? Well no not really…A little tired yesterday but that was because he had switched you to decafe coffee and he had fixed that with a nap and you were right as rain. You wasn’t pale you looked normal.

“I err not that I’ve noticed she isn’t pale…She was a little last night but not enough to notice much…She is flushed now with the temperature…A bit tired but shes switching to decafe” Henry summarized over the phone waiting for the woman's response.

“Okay then with that I can comfortably say I don’t think she has covid. Covid symptoms are coming on faster with our patients Henry and it is causing other symptoms…Sniffles isn’t a symptom we associate with it…So its likely just a flu or cold she needs rest and plenty of fluids…And try to break her temperature with all this covid about you want her as healthy as she can be as quick as possible” Henry swore feeling stupid and happy all in one raking a hand through his hair shaking in relief. It wasn't covid. It wasn’t covid and you weren't going anywhere. Thank god. His relief was suddenly halted and he felt embarrassed, he had phoned up a busy Specialized Bone marrow failure unit because his girlfriend had a cold.

“Oh my god! Oh my god its not…I thought it was-that she was fuck…I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was just- shit I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized feeling bad for wasting their time over such a small matter. Simone giggled down the phone she could understand every one of their patients were terrified of catching this thing, with them it wasn’t a case of you caught it and could wait it out at home, you caught it and you were in fighting for your life with in days.

“Its fine Henry we have many people phoning up and rightly so if it is covid she will be hospitalized asap…We can understand and we would rather be phoned and confirm it isn’t rather then no one asking and loosing a patient…You did the right thing” Henry relaxed a little at that. She understood he smiled melting into his chair.

“Look to put you at ease I can run down a list of symptoms to look for in y/n for covid …What we have noticed in our anemic patients is that the first indicator is a nose dive in there rbc, covid is effectively eating up the red blood cells in our patients” she explained slowly trying to reassure him but he drew a blank…Rbc? What was that? Was it serious? could he tell?

“RBC? I err sorry I don’t-she has only just told me of all her issues but I’m not completely up to speed?” He gave a soft laugh just hoping the woman would share her knowledge and help him understand.

“Red blood cell count…I can’t speak particulars per say with you due to confidentiality however if you get a pen I can list some of the warning signs? So you can watch out for them? Do you have a pen?” Henry quickly scrabbled for a pen among the papers twisting over an envelope biting the lid off. He could vaguely hear you whining padding to the bathroom slowly the small whines for him melting his heart. Tiny hoarse voice calling out soft cries of 'daddy’ as loud as you could with the scratchy throat. Henry shook his head, he would deal with his sick baby in a moment right now he wanted these symptoms wrote down somewhere for piece of mind.

“Got one I’m ready…So these will happen before the cough?” He wanted clarity on this, his little's health was not to be taken lightly.

“Yes they will be the first indicator, in a way she will be lucky, most people’s symptoms don’t show until the patient has the virus for around two weeks…In y/n’s case she will have a blood count drop within days of contracting it her low immune system wont really put up a fight and the virus will just attack…Now first thing is color, she will get deathly pale, check her lips, gums, eye waterlines and nails each will become white they will all loose the pink hue completely..And sometimes jaundice, yellowing of the whites of her eyes” Henry hummed quickly scribbling down the symptoms before speaking again he wanted to be thorough.

“Lips, gums, eyes and nails check…Will her lips just Disappear sort of? Like blend in?” He turned seeing you padding in and out of the bathroom and bedroom then turning to look at the stairs rubbing your eyes crying softly you were looking for him. Even from here he could see you were a sick little one. You’d thrown on your unicorn oodie which reached right down past your knees and a few inches down your shin’s. He tutted and moved back from the desk the sound of the chair moving made you spin around to fast and you held the wall with one hand to stop yourself from falling. Henry made a mental note you were also dizzy.

“Yes something like that…Once you see it you will know…She will be extremely fatigied, lethargic and for better word fussy..Cold freezing…More so then usual…Dizziness and head aches nausea…And if its dropping to fast then she will complain of a tightness and pounding in her head. Henry if that happens its important you phone us asap and get her here no matter what she says…The tight head is a typical indicator her blood is extremely low and normally means the patient is borderline.” Simones voice became serious and Henry swallowed then dared to ask.

“Borderline? Of what?” He held his breath tapping the pen on the paper trying to fend of his anxiety, this was shit you hadn’t explained the nitty gritty side that you always brushed off, you didn't want him to fret over you. But that was his job now apparently you didn’t get the memo. Henry held out his hand watching you slowly stagger down the hall to him whining and weeping softly. God you really needed some medicine, he would sort some in a moment for now he would just give you snuggles to calm you down. His attention was brought back to the woman on the phone as she replied to him.

“Passing out, Comatose we have been there before with certain patients when they have missed blood tests and left it to late to come in. Organs were getting ready to shut down” Henry swallowed following the woman's hints she didn’t mean patient she meant you. Henry could tell your nurse was speaking specifically about you she was just covering it up, and he couldn’t blame her you were a little bugger you didn’t like needles so he doubted you kept up to date with your tests.

“W-what? Has she?….” Henry couldn’t wrap his head around it, you really hadn’t been taking care of yourself, things were going to change big time. Henry as your daddy was not going to stand by and let you put your health at risk anymore. It was his responsibility to look after you and he damn well will! Whether you liked it or not. Finally you managed to get to the door and Henry quickly rolled the chair to you leaning back and patting his lap with the hand holding the pen inviting you to sit down.

“I can’t comment on particulars as I stated however…The healthy range of blood for a woman is 12-16 grams of hemocrit per decilitre and some patients have come in with 5.7 a very dangerous number.” Henry took a breath noting how slow you were moveing climbing into his lap rubbing your eyes you were bare below your unicorn oodie. He moved back giving you more space in his lap knowing you were going to need all the snuggles he could afford today.

“Right anything else I should do? Or watch out for? I assume she needs regular blood tests…I know she doesn’t like needles..” the woman laughed down the phone the mutual understanding between them was clear Simone could here the implications the unimpressed tone…No matter the confidentiality she knew Henry was going to be dragging you in for your bloods.Good it was about time! Henry moved pulling you onto his lap letting you curl into him and sighed feeling the dampness of the thick soft oodie you had soaked through it and must have only had it on ten minuets or so.

“Patients normally undergo blood tests every three months at least however at the moment we have suspended all outpatient appointments. As for things to help the higher the blood count the better, in this type of condition it isn't an iron anemia it is the protein she is missing…So eating protein chicken ,cheese, greens, fruit preferably oranges and pineapple to help on the immunity side of things…Do not give her the 'immune vitamins’ they will not help they will overload her with other vitamins and cause issues…Apart from that its is just stay at home…I cannot stress that enough she has to stay at home and keep away from other people. But honestly it sounds like a cold at the moment. If her count drops phone this number and we will arrange to bring her in” Henry moved leaning back placing his hand on your head and tutted at you as you whined pouting squinting at him twisting your head to tuck into the crook of his neck.

“Okay I will watch for these symptoms…Thank you so much you’ve put my Mind at ease I will call if anything changes…Thanks again bye”  
image

You frowned as Henry put the phone down and stood up twisting you on to his hip making his way out of the office.

“Who was that?” You asked slowly still leaning on him as he stood up with you and made his way to the bathroom. Henry entered and lowered the toilet seat and lid sitting you down on it. 

“That was Simone…From the hospital” your eyes widened at him he fucking what? He phoned kings? Or did you miss an appointment and they phoned you? Shit! Henry smiled chuckling a the cute alarmed look.

“Don't worry baby, I panicked and phoned for some advice..You scared the hell outta me last night…I thought you had covid and…I panicked and jumped the gun phoning them up…I’m glad I did apparently due to your condition if you get covid your blood count will nose dive before anything else…So now we know, she thinks its a cold” you awwed blushing slowly not that you could notice with the flush in your cheeks from the temperature.

It was sweet a part of you was still annoyed though that he had phoned your specialist without your say so but then again it was him 'daddying’ you so you could forgive him…Couldn’t you? You blinked hearing the rush of water as Henry moved filling the large tub. Then turned to get some ibuprofen from the cabinet popping two from the case and turned holding out a small bottled water you kept in the bathroom just for times like this.

“Here princess you take these then we can get you all cleaned up and relaxed” you whined unsure not wanting to take them With your scratchy throat but one stern look from your daddy and they went down a treat. He smiled patting your head muttering 'good girl’ making your insides go all mushy and warm his praise was always a cause for butterflies in your tummy. He twisted placing the water bottle on the sink then returned to stand before you and held his hands out above you.

“Arms up princess lets get this thing off” you whined and hugged the damp oodie to you shaking your head pouting. Henry tilted his head and stuck out his own bottom lip.

“Oh come on sweetheart we need to get your temperature down…And thats all sweaty and icky let daddy give you a warm bath then I can make you a lemon and ginger tea with honey? Or some warm milk and get you back off to sleep?” He said watching to see if you’d protest to the idea of warm milk. You didn’t which made him relax a little he quickly began running the bath for you, luke warm cold would be a shock and hurt your over sensitive skin. He hummed turning back to face you seeing your arms were indeed raised and you were sniffling trying to wriggle free. He chuckled and grabbed the cuffs pulling gently not wanting to agitate you to much nobody wanted a fussy sick baby.

But if today went according to plan that’s how you’d be treated as a sick little baby. He had a plan forming he was sure you were ready. You’d been at this new ddlg for a few weeks now…You’d fallen far into your little space a few times he dare say you were thriving in the new dynamic! You were still you, not much had really changed you just found yourself having more structure and giving him a little more control not in a bad way you just…Left things to him with out a fuss anymore let him coddle and look after you. He was loving it this was the happiest he had been in years finally his need to look after someone was being met. It was amazing! He loved it. But Henry couldn’t help wanting more occasionally he wanted to baby you and thinks today might be the perfect excuse to do just that.

Hell being sick was making you drop into your headspace like a lead balloon, but the question was will you go that far? Would you let him baby you? He wanted to! God he wanted to and he knew you wanted to try it you’d asked him if you could try it! You were just shy about it, nervous he could see it when ever you caught glimpses of the bottles in the kitchen cupboards or the reusable popper pull ups. If there was a time to do it today would be the day in your sick weak state you’d hardly be able to fight him over it.

He moved finally managing to pull off the oversized oodie and threw it in the hamper you whined a little as the cool air hit your flushed skin making it hurt shivering as you stood there naked in the bathroom.

As far as you were concerned you didn't want a bath you wanted to curl up in bed and hide. You fussed whining and pushing at him as he got a small hand towel patting at you trying to ease your prickling skin as the bath was being drawn. You batted at him twisting trying to escape the fuzzy towel and whined breaking of into a nasty sounding cough.

Some cough syrup would help he’d left it downstairs from last night. He frowned seeing you shiver and tested the water it was only a few inches deep which was perfect.  
image

You squirmed whining as he move you into the water you didn’t like it! It wasn’t even a real bath! Where was your bubbles? Or your bath bomb? He hadn’t even put in your sweet bath salts. No! The sudden anger was small but mighty you kicked out splashing and squeaking as the cold water splashed about and you cried louder tears rolling down your face.

“No no nooo! No daddy stop- I don't want it! I don't like it daddy!” You pleaded as you clung to him curling up into him mewling trying to avoid the water. You were sick! You deserved a hot bath with your bubbles! Henry sighed knowing you were going to be clingy, he knelt onto the floor making you yelp as suddenly the cold water covered your hiney and you were sat on the bottom of the tub.

You cried out softly unable to really think much past being sick and sad you just wanted snuggles in bed. You sobbed sniffling and crying as he somehow pulled back from your tight grip in the way only he managed to do. You followed kneeling pulling your now cold ass out of the shallow water and tried to clamber out of the tub but he beat you to it hands pressing on your shoulders hushing and whispering at you.

“Hey come on baby girl you’ll feel better soon…come on be a good girl and you can nap downstairs with your fuzzy blankie” he coaxed trying to settle you down but it didn't do much to stop you from whimpering and crying softly. Apart of it was confusion you couldn’t understand today was different, sure you’d woke up in this headspace before but being sick made everything more real. This wasn’t play at all, daddy really had to take care of you and you loved it but it was daunting letting go like this, to rely on him so thoroughly. That and you felt smaller then you ever had…For the first time you wanted your pacie and not having it upset you then you got more upset for being upset a vicious cycle.

“C-cold daddy! Out!” You whined trying to hold on to him making to grab the side of the bath again to stagger out but he caught you again plopping you back into the water again holding you still as he twisted away then came back with your mineral body wash with lavender and your soft new penguin wash mitt.

“Oh sweety I know that feels cold right now but its not baby…shh shh thats it baby daddy will take care of you such a good girl my little baby” his words were soothing but you couldn't relax into them when he was tipping you back trying to coax you to lie back in the water. You cried out at him but he left no room for arguing. Slowly he tipped you back into the shallow water letting your back hit the waters surface you hissed and tried sitting up but you couldn’t his hands at the back of your neck and chest holding you still.

“N-no daddy itss cold! I don't pl-easse I want out!” You pleaded in a tiny voice you didn’t sound like yourself at all and it was nothing to do with the cold. You cried out pleading almost sobbing your words were a mixture getting caught in your sore throat and mumbled and small like a toddler with a harsh lisp. Your voice was weak and hoarse. Henry looked down at you with confused eyes that ran the length of you he could see the uncertainty you were falling fast and fighting it.

“Oh baby? I know but daddy wants to help make you better…We can’t let you get any hotter or you really will be sick…” you gasped at him small sobs escaping and you rubbed at your eyes staring at him he was kneeling on the floor and leaning over the side of the tub cradling you gently so no water got in your ears, he knew you hated that.

“I’m already sick!” Henry frowned as your admission brought on a fresh wave of tears he moved leaning close nodding at your indignant squeak followed by another quiet sob. He craned his neck letting you see him clearly he was calm and focused a soft look in his eyes with the hint of a smile shushing you and cooed softly as you began weeping quietly. You took a few deep breaths and tried settling he grinned watching you try to calm yourself. Once you relaxed letting him take your weight he pulled one hand from your chest and dipped it in the water bringing small handfuls of water up over your hair line and wet your hair careful to avoid your eyes raking his wet hand through your already damp tresses.

“I know poppet, shh shh its okay my love… shh shh Daddy knows your a sick little princess…Now just lay back I’m going to cool you down and get you all comfy then we can go and snuggle downstairs and watch telly” you whined but it was hard to protest when he sounded genuinely sympathetic to your plight. You wanted to lash out at him for some reason, you wanted to shout and cry and be held all at once it was overwhelming you settled for nodding at him and tried to relax more into his hold but the water lapping at your skin did feel really cold.

Henry smiled and supported your head with one hand cupping the other and splashed water on your front making you kick up a fuss again small sobs and hisses. He ignored you this time covering you in the warm water praying this would help. It took a few long moments but your shivering stopped and you were relaxing, melting into the water feeling better already. You moaned closing your eyes as he continued to cup his hand and cover you in the now pleasant water.

“There we go…You feeling better now baby?…Oh look at daddies sleepy baby… hmm you can’t even keep your eyes open, oh such sweet girl being so good for daddy aren't you my little baby?” his voice helped sooth you and you hummed nodding a little then tipped your head back groaning softly as the almost cool water hit your scalp you tipped further back trying to wet your whole head but Henry pulled you up slowly to sit up in the tub. You blinked tiredly at him whining holding onto him.

“Oh I know I know but daddy does have to wash you to you know its not all for fun” He then moved on to washing you luckily the body wash was a pump action

“No fun” you pouted at him as he moved his hands lathering the soft penguin wash mitt he could barely get his hand in. He frowned not understanding you. Why was it no fun?…You might be sick but he’d have thought you’d enjoy it a little? You loved when he washed you.

“Huh? What was that your not having fun baby? But you love your bath time?” He asked moving to rub the now bubbly wash mitt over one arm in slow measured strokes massaging away any tension. You sulked huffing then quickly covered your mouth as another set of dry sore coughs wracked your body.

“Bubbles” you mumbled softly to him still pouting peeking up at him. He gasped and shook his head dramatically making you giggle at him being silly.

“Oh my!? I’m so sorry pumpkin I did forget your bubbles this time! Daddy is sorry I just wanted to make you feel better can you forgive daddy?” You eyed him still put out about the boring bath time.

“Tell you what pumpkin, if you forgive daddy this time he will make your next bath extra extra special and you have have fizzy bath bombs with the toys…. Would you like that? Will you forgive daddy for some toys next time sweet pea?” You blinked and smiled nodded sleepily to him as he moved lathering over your back massaging the muscles with the soap.

“Aww thank you princess~ And I promise not to forget ever again!” You grinned weakly craning your head to lean on him as he moved his hand over your back and yawned loud and arched back into him nearly tipped backwards but Henry was quick to catch you. Shaking his head he was glad this was working for the moment, he wasn’t so sure it would last.

He began rinsing you off with a small jug kept on the side of the bath, it was there for when he washed your hair. You sighed humming now enjoying the small waves of warm water on your hot skin you didnt feel as bad now, not as hot or clammy. It seemed like you were in the bath only a few minuets but you’d been in it for almost an hour as Henry had meticulously cleaned you from head to toe massaging every muscle he found along the way and you found yourself feeling limp, loose and really really tired.  
image

Once out of the bath he wrapped you in a large microfiber bath sheet and carried you to the bed room laying you back on top of the sheets and smiled. You were already falling to sleep the bath had seemed to work you wasn’t as flushed now and were relaxed. Perfect.

You wasn’t sure how long you laid there wrapped up slowly drifting to sleep but it was long enough for Henry to shuffle about the room collecting things and placing them up near the head of the bed, you didn’t bother looking you were to relaxed to really think or do much.

It was only when he pried the towel open you looked up at him drowsily he smiled down at you patting your skin dry slowly hushing and cooing at you praising you as he moved over your skin slowly following the towel in light butterfly kisses tickling you making you giggle only to whine and cut yourself off with a nasty torrent of coughs after then he had stopped with a sigh and quiet apology.

“Shh shh its okay…Alright baby I’m sorry little one” you watching him move slowly trying not to disturb you to much as he collected something from beside the bed and returned. You eyed him as he held up your non scented baby lotion you began to feel uneasy he looked a little nervous, something was going on but in your state of mind everything was foggy, you were tired and little, smaller then you had ever been before.

To a certain extent it unnerved you, he was calling you baby much more and in all honesty you felt like one, weak and tired, fragile but loved and cared for. It was a nice feeling slightly different to your usual little space, you could get used to this. You eyed him as he came closer still cooing at you making you fall deeper into the new headspace slowly making yourself comfortable, you trusted him. Henry sometimes did this, he said he 'littled you’ gave soft nudges to coax you into headspace you had no problem with it you followed his lead your daddy always knew what he was doing. But this time you were uncertain anxious over the implications but for now you managed to chase those thoughts away. For now you just wanted to enjoy your pampering after all you were sick!

“D-daddy?” You asked before another round of coughs tore through you ,you whined as your sore throat was irritated by the coughing. You tried sitting up but your arms felt like jelly weak and relaxed.

“Your alright princess daddy just wants to help…That's all, I’m going to help you relax baby” Henry said humming quietly trying to lull you into a deeper headspace but it wasn’t working, you’d picked up on his apprehension. You watched him carefully as he placed a small sized glob of the baby lotion and smoothed it between his hands warming it an then without much thought began to rub the lotion into your tummy in slow undulating circles. He moved with even pressure across your form slow and teasing smiling as you relaxed into the mattress.

You closed your eyes sighing head tipping to the side as his warm hands worked the lotion across you making you smile and mewl sweetly. This was heaven you decided letting yourself sink into the warm security the love radiating off him washed away your worry and doubts. He stretched adding more lotion to his palms and massaged your arms again. The baby lotion got cool once it began soaking in to your skin helping you feel much better.

“There she is~ my sweet baby girl, you like when daddy takes care of you princess?” He asked his voice was light almost a whisper and he tilted himself over you pressing a kiss to your cheek hands moving lower to your legs he stood up and moved hoisting up a legs adding more lotion kneading your thigh inside and out covering you kissing at your calf resting on his shoulder.

“There we go~ shh shh it’s okay daddy will take care of you today baby…I promise, you’ll let daddy look after his little baby wont you?” He asked trying to ease you into an almost sleep hoping that it would give him the chance to change you and get you downstairs before you realized what he was up to. It was working your head lolled to and fro trying to fight sleep and pay attention to what he was up to but you just didn’t have it in you.

“Daadddyy~” your voice was a tiny rasp ,quite and breathy almost completely asleep slowly drifting into the land of nod trying to but still trying to fight it. He shushed you humming as he worked across your slack body you only flinched when he moved between your legs and looked at him through bleary eyes yawning and pressing at his hand. But he just slowly tucked your hands in his gently shushing you all the while.

“Its okay love I’m just going to help you relax properly"You fidgeted but he was moving quickly and methodical lingering on the apex of your thighs quickly swiping over you concentrating on your tiny bud rubbing in tight controlled circles. You arched and withered trying to shimmy away and began pleading weakly.

"No!-no daddy pleassse nooo” Henry nodded to you smiling softly trying to calm you down as you panicked, you didn’t realize it but you were,already deep in little headspace just like he planned. But you wasn’t his baby yet, you were close but had just began to panic your way out deep down you knew what was coming and was nervous. It was fine he had ways of relaxing you. In a way it was good that you wasn’t in your baby girl headspace it meant he could go the extra step to help you calm down. For you to really relax and for him to get this done he’d have to give you cummies. 

He moved long fingers collecting both ankles into one huge palm and pulled your legs up, Henry moved his hands pressing your ankles down towards your body much to your embarrassment he pressed further tucking your knees wider across your chest almost slipping under your armpits spreading them open pulling apart your petals displaying your pink little mini to his gaze and smiled. He kept his free hand to ghosting over your clit making you shudder drawing out pitifully hoarse whines from you.

“Daddy?, daddy please I don’t want- I want a nap daddy! Please!!” You pouted throwing your hands down to cover yourself now that his own hands were no longer stopping you. You groaned in embarrassment trying to hide both your exposed mini and pucker from him. He chuckled and shook his head working around your little hands skillfully chuckling at your protests. Moans and whines that were getting higher in pitch as he worked your clit into a small frenzy. Finally one of your small hands settled gripping his thick wrist trying to pull his wandering fingers away. He forced a weak moan from you as he flattened his palm rubbing you vigorously covering the whole of your pussy igniting your arousal dragging moan and soft cries from you as his hand moved over you in practiced strokes.

“And you will baby, but daddy wants to make sure your completely relaxed first and to do that you’ll need cummies now hold still or I will get your cuffs” he offered up you arched fingers feebly digging trying to pry him away yet you were panting and grinding on him unable to stop the building fire in your belly especially when he tipped his fingers curling them to press and twitch under the sensitive bud poking and flicking at it from underneath making you try to widen your legs and rock faster a startled yelp tore from your sore scratchy throat making you whine. 

He stopped for a second and craned over you to the top of the bed grabbing your lama and hooking his pinky through the ring on the prepared pacie sitting beside the toy. You pouted biting your lip keeping your mouth shut but he continued toward your mouth guiding the rubber nub to it. Seeing you were being a little fussy moo he slid your lama in to your hands after few seconds you took it unable to resist the toy and began nuzzling slowly into the soft toy he had spritzed it with his aftershave.

You took a deep breath and sighed he used the chance to pop the pacie into place you began to make a fuss again. You whined frowning up at him he could feel you try to spit it out but kept his hand there holding it. You grunted but after a few moments found yourself accepting it automatically sucking a few times instantly calming. And moving tucking your face into your stuffy that smelt like your daddy. Then seeing you were now more settled his hand moved back to your clit rubbing furiously as if trying to make up for lost time. You mewled louder chewing on your pacie and squeezing your stuffy tight head tilting back as he massaged you with dexterous powerful fingers drawing hard laps around your opening collecting your arousal whilst grinding the heel of his palm onto your erect bud manipulating you into a chorus of soft groans and keens.

You rocked trying to move but he had a firm grip and held stong fingers tickling away at your little button making you gasp. The pads on his fingers moved quickly against you running up and down in long strokes he chuckled. Despite your protests you were already wetting his fingers letting him glide faster across your folds drawing patterns on your clit. He’d rather not touch you this deep in headspace but you were holding yourself back one final little push is whats needed to let him take control he wont have you fighting yourself like a few weeks ago.

“No! No ple-please daddy!? Ah AGH! PLEASE! OH!” You hummed biting your pacie mumbling around it then suckling harder in your passion somehow you thought the harder you sucked the faster this would come to an end. You were torn it was to late to deny how much you wanted to cum yet you were to exhausted you really did just want to sleep. You wanted a nap, to curl up with kal and watch tv eating icecream! However you were already chasing your high riding his hand as fast as you could. The heat was building but this time not from your sickness it was a different heat, one that was pleasant and breathtaking. You moaned around the rubber teet as he worked diligently. Circles and figure eights pushing you faster to a high you wasn’t sure you could handle at the best of times let alone when you were sick. You panted fast a few breaths then let out a long keen as his thumb rolled the small bud, his fingers rubbing hard on your opening not entering just teasing you with his fingers. He tucked his head down leaning over you pressing soft sweet kisses to each of your nipples licking them gently.

“Okay baby girl I know daddy just needs to help you relax a bit more doesn’t he my good baby girl~ just lay back love and let daddy help” his voice was a hum approval and wanting all in one you arched. Despite your protests your clit was taught peeking out from your hood greeting his thumb eagerly. And you grinded the pulse cause by his unfairly skilled hand was something you couldn't fight all anxiety over what he’d do next washed away under the waves of pleasure that was lapping at each and every nerve in your body, a nibbling teasing sensation that left you shaking quivering. You were gasping parched, body begging for him to quench this dreadful yet addictive thirst.

You arched when he finally parted your walls with two thick fingers stretching you enough for that all important pressure, the sweet pull on your muscles without the sting you normally had from taking him. You jerked your legs trying to fight the hand holding your ankles but this time was because you wanted more. The yelp and mewl suprised as you were rocked by his fast thrusts bouncing you around on the bed no escape from the desperate almost brutal pace he unleashed on you. You tucked your head tight into your stuffies neck almost drowning in the scent of his aftershave, the one you loved…The one he wore on your first date, that he had on for your first kiss, your first night together and almost every time since! It was the smell he’d even sprayed across his waist when he knew you were going to let him fuck your mouth for the first time. It was an arousing and homey scent you knew as his scent. It was him! It was almost as if he had been training you to associate that scent with him and sex to make you horny and calm all in one. And it had worked! You melted each time you caught a wiff of it. 

“shh thats it love…That's it baby just let daddy do it…Are you going to cum for me? Cum like a good girl and then we can get you changed and go cuddle~” his voice was a whisper barely audible over the wet sounds of his hand moving faster inside of you. You cried out digging your nose into the stuffy squeezing tight fingers clawing digging into the toy. Your finger tips moved along the soft toy as Henry twisted and curled his fingers. You shook bones trembling insides quivering as your nerves felt burned, singed by the way your body was being pushed higher and faster. But the best was yet to come. His fingers moved twisting and finally caught the spot you needed, the tiny nerve that could make and break you. In this instant it broke you. You shouted shattering the warmth in your body flushed through you and you through your head back wriggling and bucking as the pleasure overrode everything else. He held firm watching you come undone over him in a trembling orgasm.

He moved stepping back slowly lowering your ankles letting your legs fall over the bed he chuckled watching you pant and brought over the wet wipes taking one and quickly wiping his messy fingers eyes trained on you. He loved moments like this! Where you lay spread out before him completely and utterly spent from just one hand. It did wonders for his confidence knowing just two of his fingers was all it took. You stared up at the ceiling eyes drowsy and half lidded, you were in a daze completely washed out. If you thought you needed a nap before you definitely did now. You whined tipping your head and tried watching him but you couldn’t keep your head up for long. You twitched shivering as you floated down from your high after a few more seconds you attempted to get up and lean on your elbows to ask what he was doing. Your movement was stopped by his voice from over you. He was back smiling down at you one hand placed on your still heaving chest the other hand dropped a few things next to you.

“Ah there we go all tuckered out! Good girl you really were even if you did make a mess it was lucky daddy didn’t have your little tushy on this hey baby doll?” There sitting innocently beside you was one of the cute colorful reusable nappies, a bright pink with bright colored doughnuts on it and lots of poppers on the front. It looked more like the cute baby nappy covers but you knew in the back of your mind it wasn’t. You jolted up and panicked moving to roll away but Henry was to fast placing his palm to you tummy holding you still. You looked up panicking tossing your lama off of you and spat out your pacie wanting him to hear your protests.

“Noo, no! Daddy?!” You make a fuss and tried to roll away, half asleep and sick it wasn’t any wonder you didn't get far before being placed back where he wanted you, there was nowhere to go! He had to pinned in the nappy position. His large hands circled your ankles pulling them up in the air and pressed back your knees bending settling just under your chin. And moved leaning over grasping the nappy and baby wipes. You watched him and quickly began wriggling and wept seeing he was really going to do this.

“No! No daddy please I don’t need-I’m a big girl, I swear! please I don’t need a..a na-one of those!” You cried but he sighed and picked up your discarded pink princess pacifier and placed it in your mouth as you spoke and offered you your lama again. You sulked not taking the offered stuffie. He tipped his head giving you a less than impressed look and sighed raising a brow at your stubbornness.

“Yes you do baby your tired and sick and I’m not having you worrying about getting to the potty now be a good baby for daddy and stay still whist I get you changed” was the reply he wriggled the lama above your arms that were crossed in the universal pout position.

“Come on take him and snuggle it will make you feel better..You don’t want him to get upset do you?” he added you blinked and whimpered finally snatching him away from Henry in a little paddy. He shook his head with a soft look whilst you quickly began whining and mumbling into the stuffies ear about how unfair it was. Seeing you were occupied he moved scooping up your legs tipping them up and pulling your bottom higher off the bed and smoothed out the already prepared nappy underneath you. You cried softly unable to do much after the orgasm he had just put you through you wasn't going to win this fight and a large part of you didn't want to. You wanted to be a baby you were just scared a silly fear of being judged or cast out for wanting the extreme care and attention form him. He moved quickly and placed your bottom on the fleece like insert and pushed your legs towards you again grabbing a few wet wipes and moved to clean you off you winced as he moved the damp wipe over you a few times collecting your arousal then folding and wiping again. He tutted shaking his head.

“Oh baby girl you really have made such a mess~” he said quietly making you whimper finally after three baby wipes he moved tipping you higher before smoothing another wipe over your bottom making you squeak and arch up jolting away from the probing fingers at your pucker.

“Noo! Dad-daddy please I don't need a pull up!” You argued words muffled but clear enough for him to hear. At this point you didn't even know if you meant it you just said it because it what you should say..Isn’t it? He rolled is eyes wiping then swirling his fingers around your back passage finally he placed you back down on the bed this time your ass on the conveniently spread out pretty 'pull up’ you grunted as your bottom made contact with the charcoal bamboo fiber insert. when he moved to bin the wipes you turned on wobbly hands and knees cursing as you were to relaxed and exhausted from his forced orgasm to move to fast but still tried to crawl away again only stopping your escape as Henry had grasped your thigh and rolled you back into place.

“And where are you off to missy. Your going nowhere with out this on now stay still and behave little one, I know your to embarrassed to ask for this, but daddy has decided that today his little baby is going to be in her pamper and thats the end of it.” Henry shook his head at you grasping your hips and sliding you back down into position placing you back where he wanted you this time he held your hips in his hands and raised a brow at you in warning. You whined and flopped your head back pouting but in made to protest but stopped because of another coughing fit. Henry sighed he knew you were going to try to run off when he was binning the wipes. 

“There we go~ good girl see? Daddy wont do anything to make you worse baby, I promise little one…Just do as daddy says and you will feel soo much better” you huffed a deep breath out of your nose but had to admit you started to feel better already your pacie was a comfort you rarely took…And it was helping you had begun to relax again already that coupled with your safe smelling lama you were melting. You put up a little fight as he pulled your legs letting them hang over the bed but it was in vain Henry won. He would always win his strength and size always gave your daddy and unfair advantage. He smiled and leant down kissing you just under your bellybutton then reached for the baby powder he rubbed the white powder across your form before popping the buttons making sure the nappy was tight enough it wouldn't falloff. You cringed as he smoothed ot the bulky colorful garment but gritted your teeth so to speak hiding your shame in your stuffie. There was no use fighting him you’d end up in the same position eventually you should just go with it.

It wasn’t long before you were downstairs snuggled up in your biggest fluffiest blanket on the sofa watching storks. The day hadn’t been as bad as you’d first thought sure you were in this 'pull up’ but apart from that the day was slow and relaxing. Henry didnt let you do anything he stayed close snuggling you and taking your temperature giving you medicine every four hours and was making sure to keep your fluids up you’d had nearly three sippys of weak peach squash. The day was just nice and slow. You didn’t have any worries or anything just lounged about with kal for most of the morning twidding the bears fur as he curled around you. You were in a different head space completely tiny and small and just chilled out it was nice. Once you’d got downstairs this morning Henry had set up a little area for you on the floor the coffee table was moved to the side of the room by Kals little bedroom and every throw cushion and pillow in the house was on the floor with piles of your favorite blankets and your growing collection of stuffies were scattered about on them.

It was strategic in a way he knew you’d stay on the comfy fuzzy blankets and snuggle your stuffies whilst watching telly and he kept your temperature down by having the ceiling fan on low above you.You felt lazy so lazy you didn't even bother to talk much more a case of grabby hands and whining around the pacie that had firmly stayed in your mouth all day but through it all you was content it was a strange feeling. Henry even spent time watching youtube videos learning how to do different plaits in your hair which was fun and made you drift off to sleep you woke up an hour later having another coughing fit.

You curled up wincing as you 'pamper moved with you. You didn’t even flinch as Henry snuck up behind you and tugged the back of the pamper peeking to see if you were dry. Which you were always! You’d wear it but you wasn’t peeing in it, baby girl headspace or not. Henry would kiss your head and returned soon after with another sippy and make you keep drinking. You were under the blanket in just one of you daddies oversized t shirts and your pamper. You were using the blanket to hide away in he knew what you were wearing he didn't need to keep seeing it. But a part of you was finding it strangely soothing? You were torn you were enjoying being a baby slowly sinking into the new feeling Henry had left you alone a few moments ago he was moving around the kitchen hopefully making some snacks.

You turned facing him as he moved around the sofa and sat beside you one arm stretching out over the back of the leather three piece and the other patting his lap he wanted a cuddle. You blinked tiredly at him and crawled over him taking your blanket not wanting to be seen. He moved tilting you back to lean on his bicep letting you press the side of your face on his chest listening to his heartbeat. You sighed and relaxed into him as he hugged you rubbing your arm kissing your head letting you relax. You were so focused on the tv that you didn’t even fuss when he slowly pulled your pacie from your mouth with light tugs.

“Open up love~” you did so expecting another dose of your sweet berry cough syrup. What you actually got was another rubber nub slightly different in shape from your favorite pacie. It was only when you sucked lightly and got a mouthful of warm sweetened vanilla flavored milk that you quickly twisted looking at him in shock. Mouth opening to spit it out but he shook his head and tilted you further back making you quickly clutch at him as you were leand back being cradled. You wasn’t sure what to do, you gave another suck drinking down another mouthful and tried to pull away but he was insistent holding the bottle higher smiling down at you.

“Noo~ Come on baby girl your alright just have your bottle then a proper nap okay baby doll? You know warm milk always helps you sleep~” you whined but soon found yourself suckling down the sweet warm milk unconsciously one mouthful became two and then three, it wasn't long before you were drinking nicely and finally went lax in his arms pressing your head to his chest watching the tv slowly nodding off to sleep as he praised you hushing you quietly.

You groaned feeling the familiar feeling of needing to pee you cursed softly stopping mid swear as the feeling of something in your mouth. You sucked lightly it was your pacie, with that thought your eyes snapped open in almost a panic. Pacie? Why were you sleeping with your pacie!? You blinked looking around confused for a second groaning whinging holding your head. You’d looked around to fast and was dizzy it was then everything came back to you. You were sick! You whimpered softly and sat up cooling as the blanket draped over you fell down your back. Blinking away the tiredness you finally caught up with everything, you were downstairs on the huge pile of pillows and blankets.

Kal was laying next to you eyeing you from the top of his eyes then lifted his huge head sniffing around you and huffed wriggling closer stretching out to reach you licking your leg as if trying to look after you himself. You smiled and crouched into him slumping over him nuzzling his shoulder and holding his thick fur in your hands scratching him lightly just how he likes it. After a few quick kisses you whined. You really needed to pee!

You grunted getting up and flushed seeing you were left in the pull up quickly you pulled a soft blanket over you like a cloak and began wandering up stairs to the toilet. You kept quiet as you climbed the stairs to the first floor and peeked down the hall, Something Tells you Henry doesn't want you wandering around the house alone. He probably put you down for a nap so he could get some reading done…Or work out.

You eyed the door that was open a crack seeing Henry in the study writing in the house 'journal’ it was a large a4 planner that had all the important information in it. National insurance numbers, phone Internet and utility contract dates that sort of thing. You leand forward and crept past the door slipping into the bathroom.

You sighed quickly dropping the blanket and scuttled over to the toilet. You grunted whining as you tried pulling the poppers but they were stiff, horrid plastic that were hard to get off. You panicked looking around shifting and bouncing from one foot to the other trying to think you could cut yourself out of it with the medical box scissors but…Your daddy wouldn’t like it one bit and you'd be in trouble. But getting up here had taken to long and you were desperate you tried again clawing at the god forsaken poppers.

“What are you doing in here baby girl?” You screamed and jumped effectively spitting out your pacie eyeing Henry who was standing by the door arms crossed looking at you with a small frown.You looked to the toilet and huffed fingers still clawing around the stuck poppers. Henry chuckled coming over to you.

“Oh sweetness you need to go potty huh?” He spoke taking measured steps towards you slowly, unhurried you whined nodding bouncing from one foot to the other moving towards him hoping he’d help you. Still doing the pee dance trying desperately to hold it until he took the pamper off. But he didn't he just chuckled again pulling your hands away and hoisting you to his hip you froze everything stopped as he leant down collecting the discarded blanket and pacie from the floor and walked out of the bathroom with you. You yelped at him scrabbling to get down as he moved further from the bathroom and made his way to the stairs. He held firm walking back down the steps bouncing you along the way making you whine moving trying to cup yourself to fend off the inevitable.

“D-Daddy please I need to go!” You cried out bottom lip wobbling getting upset as he continued to bounce you lightly on his hip he shushed you and stopped in the living room kicking the door shut with a definitive click. He dropped the blanket and swayed with you still bouncing lightly jostling you making it harder to hold yourself.

“Its okay baby…Daddy knows your scared but everything will be fine just use your pamper~ then daddy can change you and we can go snuggle” he said trying to encourage you but you whined throwing your self back a trick you’d learned to make him put you down. He sighed and laid you on the sofa sitting down pulling you tummy first over his knee on hand on your back the other moved placing your pacie to your mouth. You growled and kicked trying to free yourself but it was no use. The more you wriggled the worse it got your tummy started hurting you tried to stay still but Henry wasn't having any of it placing a heavy palm between your legs tapping you over your crotch then began to bounce you again his thigh pressing onto your bladder.

“Come one baby its okay your okay dont hold it love you’ll be fine baby just trus daddy~” he said softly patting and bouncing you in a strange fast then slow rhythm trying to coax you into wetting in the pamper. You squinted your eyes shut shaking your head and tried crossing your legs. Apart of you was curious wanting to just give in but…You had to fight, didnt you? You should argue with him over it because your an adult, you shouldnt want to wet yourself it wasnt right. You wailed finally crying as you got yourself all wpund up stomach clentching as you tried desperately to hold it.

“Come on little one daddy can do this all day. Stop fighting it baby girl, you promised to be daddies good baby today you wont leak I promise little one just let go….Let daddy look after you baby” he spoke still patting a your crotch it was then you yelped feeling your mucles begin to relax you knew what that meant and froze for a second then reared up.

“Nooo!” You tried to protest but henry simply sped up moving you more and more knowing that you wasn't going to hold much longer. Your fight quickly disappeared as your mind raced a battle torn between your big side refusing to go through with this yet your little side wanting to tryit, to fall into that relaxing state you were in earlier, the carefree calm that came with being so tiny. You tensed freezing going quiet as you lost all control over yourself. Henry hushed you rubbing your back and stilled his movements he knew. You cringed feeling your bladder relieve itself slowly at first but once you started you couldn't stop. It was strange you held your breath feeling the pamper getting heavier waiting for feeling of disgust or regret but all you felt was relief? I your panic you half expected him to say something degrading and mean but it never came. Then just as quickly as this all came about you’d finished and whimpered trying to get down from him not because you wanted to run away but you just didn't like being across his lap, you always felt naughty like this.

He didnt let you slid away instead tipping you up supporting you with one arm under your bottom and made his way to the kitchen counter grabbing a thick towel wet wipes and another pamper this one with Icecreams all over. Once seeing it you tucked your head in his neck flushing and mewling embarassed yet strangely soothed?

“There we go see? Such a good girl using your pamper for the first time…Didn't daddy tell you it would be alright?…I’m so proud of you I know you might not have liked it but you feel better now don't you little one?” He started praising you as he laid out the towel on the sofa and tipped you back onto it smiling when he saw you calmly blinking up at him. You felt completely at ease, it was something that should have thrown you but it didn't, you felt li,e you had earlier but much much smaller and very loved? Henry kissed your head seeing his baby for the first time. You were down, finally in the headspace you’d secretly wanted but was to afraid to fall to. It was for him quite emotional, this is something he had wanted just as much as you and for you to ultimately trust him enough to go there was…It was mind boggling for him, sure he had littled you and maybe you fought him a little along the way but you did it more out of anxiety.

He moved pulling your legs apart concentrating on the task at hand rather then his emotional roller coaster. You smiled softly around the pacie a few stray tears had escaped when you were over his knee leaving your eyes glassy but apart from that you seemed fine. He quickly popped open the pamper and hoisted you up by your ankles rolling and popping the used pamper up and spread out another below you resting you on it gently.

It was strange you felt like you were watching from behind glass you could clearly see everything, watching him intently as he began to move over you softly cleaning you with baby wipes and powdering you again. You could even hear him as he praised you the entire time making your chest burst with warmth but you were just so relaxed and at ease almost in a meditative state with out the whole ommm noise in the background. It was strange but very very welcome.

Henry moved leaning on his palms over you grinning in a way he was unsure what to do with you now. He had wanted this for so long he hadn't really thought past the whole getting you here. You made the move for him making grabby hands and whining for him. He moved on auto pilot pulling you up off your makeshift changing mat and wrapping himself around you again holding you tight with one hand then picked up the used pamper and walking around the kitchen island tossing it in the open washing machine kicking the door shut. He moved rocking you slowly you coughed slightly and sniffled tucking into his neck as he tried to hold his shit together.

“Still not well are you boo? You have another hour before your next medicine, lets get you a sippy and go watch telly and snuggle~” you nodded sucking harder on your pacie as he opened the fridge revealing two sippys full of orange juice in the door. He pulled out your smaller sippy cup.

“And in classic blue peter fashion this is one I prepared earlier~” he said chuckling and shook it making sure to get the little bits of orange from the bottom and mix it as he made his way back to the sofa folding the towel and draping it over the arm of the sofa and sat down then pressed the cold sippy to your tummy making you squeal giggling.

“See baby girl daddy has everything under control~” you blinked at him smiling again feeling completely protected and cared for you moved and snuggled into him sighing contentedly. If you knew this incredible feeling was going to be the other side of your fear and anxiety you wouldn't have fought so much.


End file.
